


Serendipia

by CharlotteCharles



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical References, Inspired by The Handmaiden (2016), M/M, Oh Sehun Needs a Hug, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 24,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28894710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteCharles/pseuds/CharlotteCharles
Summary: Criado por una familia de ladrones, Yixing es contratado para servir en la mansión de un rico heredero.  La misión es sencilla: ayudar a una estafadora profesional a robarse la fortuna de Oh Sehun.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay





	1. Chapter 1

Yixing meció al bebé entre sus brazos con cuidado, en un intento por acallar el llanto desesperado del pequeño. Los diminutos puños se aferraron al cuello de su camisa con fuerza, como si el niño supiera que estaba a punto de marcharse. El mayor besó su cabeza con ternura y lo pegó a su pecho, para que el latido de su corazón pudiera tranquilizarlo aunque sea un poco.

—No es justo —sollozó Baekhyun—. Yo debería tomar su lugar, así nuestro Yixing no tendría que ir con ese hombre.

Yixing fingió que no se daba cuenta de la falsedad de sus palabras, de las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos castaños a causa de un dolor inexistente.

El bebé que sollozaba en su pecho sí sentía dolor, porque a temprana edad ya conocía la desdicha de la pérdida. Lo desprendían del muchacho que le había cuidado desde que le encontró en la calle, rodeado de tierra y basura. Yixing lo recogió y lo llevó con el resto de los niños, se prometió que lo cuidaría como si fuera propio, y que haría lo posible para que Taeyeon no lo vendiera a los japoneses como al resto. Ahora lamentaba no poder hacerlo.

—Crece fuerte y saludable —susurró, antes de desprenderse de él y colocarlo en los brazos de Taeyeon.

Yixing acarició la mejilla del bebé cuando su llanto se volvió desgarrador. Alzó la mirada, para ver a la mujer que le había criado desde que se convirtió en huérfano, apenas unos días después de haber llegado al mundo.

Taeyeon acarició su rostro con la misma delicadeza con la que él lo hizo con el niño, en muestra de un peculiar cariño maternal. Después se llevo la mano al cuello, para retirarse un relicario de oro y proceder a colocárselo a Yixing.

El muchacho se acercó para abrazarla una última vez, como agradecimiento por todo lo que ella había hecho por él.

—Perderás el tren si no te vas ahora —Taeyeon lo apartó de su cuerpo y le pasó una sombrilla vieja.

Yixing se cubrió de la lluvia que caía a cántaros en la calle y tomó con torpeza las provisiones que la mujer le pasó.

El silbido del tren lo obligó a caminar. Dejó atrás a Yoona, a Baekhyun, a Taeyeon, y a sus queridos bebés que pronto encontrarían un hogar en alguna parte de Japón.

**.**

Yixing tenía cinco años cuando aprendió a distinguir una moneda falsa de una verdadera. A los seis, Taeyeon le enseñó el arte del carterismo. A los diez, Yoona le ayudó a falsificar sus primeras estampillas. A los catorce, Yixing podía saber si una joya era auténtica sin temor alguno a equivocarse

Era un ladrón, un jovencito que escapaba de la policía japonesa asentada en Corea, siempre haciendo uso de su encantadora sonrisa con hoyuelos como mejor arma de escape.

Con veinticuatro años, estaba a punto de convertirse en algo más que un simple embustero. Haría un último trabajo, que le permitiría retirarse de las calles y llevar una vida con comodidades en otro país, lejos de una guerra silenciosa.

Soojung se encargó de darle todos los detalles algunas semanas atrás, cuando irrumpió en su casa como si fuera un miembro más de su familia.

Con un semblante frío, que no por ello la hacía lucir menos hermosa, les mostró que era igual a ellos. Utilizó el llamativo pasador que adornaba sus cabellos castaños y abrió la caja fuerte que estaba escondida bajó las escaleras viejas de madera. El acto le valió la admiración de Taeyeon, y con ello, obtuvo el permiso para hablarles de la razón por la que estaba ahí.

Narró la historia de cómo logró obtener un falso título de condesa en Japón y de lo que haría con él para convertirse en una mujer rica, después de vivir una dura infancia como hija de agricultores coreanos.

—Encontré a un solitario y adinerado muchacho. Vive a las afueras de la ciudad, en una mansión oculta por las órdenes de su tío —Soojung sonrió con burla—. El hombre quiere quedarse con su fortuna, pero es imposible que pueda desposarlo.

—¿Y cómo planea ganarse su confianza para entrar? —inquirió Taeyeon.

—Ya lo hice —Soojung se apartó el cabello con un gesto despreocupado—. Cree que soy digna de entrar en su casa y convivir con su sobrino.

—¿Acaso no tiene miedo de que tú...? —Baekhyun no pudo completar la frase, la mirada de la chica lo detuvo con la misma fuerza de un golpe.

—No. Él cree que estoy casada con un hombre americano, y que mi único interés es cultivar la mente del chico en el mundo de las artes.

—Lo tienes resuelto, ¿cuál es el problema entonces?

—Quiero que el niño se enamore de mí. Y para eso necesito a alguien que este de mi parte, un espía dentro de la casa que le hable acerca de lo hermosa que soy, de lo feliz que sería a mí lado, que me ayude a ganarme su confianza.

—¿U-un espía? —habló Yoona por primera vez.

—Sí —Soojung le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa—. El niño tenía un sirviente que fue despedido. Yunho, su tío, me habló acerca del inconveniente hace unos días. Le prometí que yo le enviaría a alguien de mi entera confianza para reemplazarlo.

—¡Yo! —Baekhyun dio un paso hacia adelante—. Elígeme a mí.

—No, lo siento —La chica dirigió su mirada hacia Yixing, quien apretaba a una bebé entre sus brazos para ayudarla a dormir—. Lo quiero a él.

Yixing le dedicó una sonrisa ladina antes de hablar.

—¿Y la paga?

—Te daré una cuarta parte de la fortuna, y te quedarás con las cosas del chico. Una vez que nos casemos diré que él está loco, luego lo encerraré en un manicomio lejos de aquí, en Osaka.

—Agrega cien mil más y es un trato.

—Los tendrás.

Y ahí estaba él, en un auto camino a la mansión Jung, para ayudar a Soojung a engatusar al pobre chico.

—Puede dormir, todavía falta mucho para llegar —habló el conductor, en un perfecto japonés que descolocó a Yixing por unos breves segundos y que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Sí, gracias —Se puso cómodo en el asiento trasero y miró por la ventana.

Estaban rodeados por un espeso bosque, iluminado únicamente por el resplandor de la luna llena. Los árboles hacían formas terroríficas, mezclándose entre ellos hasta parecer más grandes.

Los ojos de Yixing se cerraron, y cuando se volvieron a abrir, ya se encontraba frente a una oscura mansión.

Una mujer abrió la puerta por él, de forma tan sorpresiva que no pudo evitar echarse hacia atrás. Ella alzó la lámpara de aceite que tenía entre las manos y le inspeccionó cuidadosamente.

—Sal, déjame verte.

Yixing obedeció. Tomó sus maletas y se colocó frente a ella, con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto. Le dedicó una reverencia de noventa grados, dado que era mayor y no sabía qué puesto ocupaba en aquel lugar.

—Mi nombre es Lay —Se presentó.

Soojung le dio ese nombre, tras argumentar que nadie podía conocer su verdadera identidad, mucho menos cuando no era un ciudadano coreano por completo. Además, era sencillo de pronunciar para los japoneses, a diferencia de su nombre real.

—Sígueme, Lay.

Yixing avanzó en la oscuridad, por un camino de gravilla que parecía rodear la casa.

—El señor Jung tiene cierto gusto por la arquitectura inglesa, por ello la casa está construida con ese estilo casi en su totalidad —explicó la mujer, alzando ligeramente la voz para hacerse oír por encima del sonido del viento al chocar contra los árboles. Señaló la entrada trasera—. Esto es japonés, pero es una parte muy pequeña de la mansión. Ahora, debes saber cuál es tu papel aquí. Tu deber es servir al señorito Oh, sin importar qué es lo que te pida. Comerás de las sobras del señorito, no más. Si robas serás despedido. Pero sé que no lo harás, Lay. Por cierto, llámame Susuko.

—Sí, señora.

Cruzaron un largo pasillo antes de entrar en la casa. La boca de Yixing se abrió involuntariamente, después de ver las paredes altas de madera llenas de cuadros y el gigantesco candelabro en el centro del techo.

—La rutina del señorito es muy sencilla, pasea o lee al señor Jung —continuó la mujer, guiándolo hacia unas escaleras—. Gracias a la posición política del señor Jung tenemos electricidad. A veces puede irse la luz, no te asustes.

Yixing apenas le ponía atención, embelesado por los lujos que lo rodeaban y que crecían con cada paso que daba. Soojung era astuta, debía admitirlo.

Susuko encendió una lámpara más cuando llegaron al segundo piso. Ahí el ambiente era más frío, tenebroso incluso.

Se detuvieron frente a una pequeña puerta corrediza, que la mujer abrió para mostrar una cama individual pegada contra la pared.

—Dormirás aquí. Sé silencioso, el señorito Sehun tiene sueño ligero debido a sus preocupaciones.

—¿El duerme allá? —Los ojos de Yixing se abrieron de par en par y su mano señaló la puerta, que estaba a dos pasos de su diminuta habitación.

—¡Silencio! —Le regañó Susuko en voz baja—. Duerme ya.

Se retiró sin decir una palabra más. Yixing se quedó en medio del pasillo, con la mirada fija en la puerta frente a él.

Se acercó con curiosidad, sólo para obtener una imagen del señorito al que serviría a partir de ese momento. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, como lo haría si tuviera que robar algo en el interior. Su ojo se pegó a la ranura, en un intento por distinguir algo entre la oscuridad.

Dio un salto hacia atrás cuando se escuchó un golpe contra la pared. Cerró la puerta y corrió hacia su cama. Se quitó los zapatos apresuradamente, antes de taparse con las mantas hasta la cabeza. ¿Qué había sido ese sonido?

Tuvo que salir de su escondite algunos minutos después, luego de percatarse de que no se había puesto la ropa para dormir. Con el corazón más tranquilo, se cambió en medio del pasillo, dado que no poseía un espacio que le permitiera hacerlo en su habitación.

Cuando volvió a la cama, lo hizo con los ojos casi cerrados. Estaba cansado por el viaje, y no tardó demasiado en caer dormido.

No supo con exactitud cuánto durmió, pero sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar los gritos desesperados del muchacho que dormía cruzando el pasillo.

Yixing bajó de la cama con torpeza, dándose un golpe en el techo en el proceso. Lanzó maldiciones mientras entraba en la habitación, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

—¡Madre! —chilló el muchacho en la cama—. ¡Padre!

Yixing le acarició el rostro y tiró con suavidad de la camisa para moverlo.

—¡Señor! Señor, ¿está bien?

—¿Jongin? —El muchacho abrió los ojos perezosamente.

—No, señor. Jongin fue despedido, yo soy su nuevo sirviente —Yixing apartó sus manos—. Creo que tuvo una pesadilla.

—El cerezo... —Sehun levantó una mano y apuntó a la ventana—. Mi tía se ahorcó en ese cerezo. A veces, en las noches de luna llena, la veo mecerse en el árbol.

Yixing frunció el ceño. Preso de la misma curiosidad que lo hizo abrir su puerta, caminó en dirección a la ventana.

Contempló el cerezo por largo rato, hasta que Sehun corrió tras él, dando un grito ensordecedor. Yixing gritó también, asustado por el acto tan repentino. Corrió tras Sehun, antes de que lograra llegar al pasillo y despertara al resto de los habitantes de la casa.

Logró capturarlo antes de que llegara a la puerta, y con suaves palmadas en su espalda lo llevó de vuelta a su cama. Lo arropó y revolvió su cabello con ternura, como acostumbraba a hacer con los bebés.

Dejó la habitación para tomar de su maleta una botella grande de sake, un regalo de Taeyeon para las noches de insomnio o de penas. En la negrura de la noche buscó una cuchara, o algo que le permitiera servir un poco del líquido. Para su fortuna, encontró una cuchara para el té en una mesa con la que chocó.

Volvió a lado de Sehun, quien ya respiraba con más tranquilidad.

—Tome, beba esto —Yxing abrió la boca para indicarle a Sehun que hiciera lo mismo. El chico lo imitó, con los ojos fijos en un rostro que no podía distinguir—. Mi tía siempre les daba una cucharada de sake a los bebés para ayudarlos a dormir.

Sehun giró en la cama, hasta dejar un espacio tras él. Yixing lo ocupó sólo para masajear su espalda y cantarle una canción de cuna.

En la madrugada, cuando la respiración del chico se volvió acompasada, Yixing regresó a su habitación.

**.**

El personal de servicio estaba compuesto, en su mayoría, por mujeres. Yixing no creyó tener problema con ninguna de ellas, dado que no las conocía y ellas tampoco a él. Pero esa sonrisa burlona que tenía cada una, mientras lo observaban moverse de un lado a otro, no podía ser normal.

Se sentó en la madera con los pies desnudos, dado que estaban en la zona japonesa. Contempló la lluvia, el cielo nublado que no parecía tener ni principio ni fin en ese lugar.

—¡Lay! —Susuke le llamó desde el jardín, con una sombrilla en la espalda y el rostro serio—. El señorito quiere verte.

—Ya voy.

Yixing se levantó y buscó sus zapatos, sólo para encontrarse con que uno de ellos había desaparecido. Se volvió cuando escuchó unas risitas femeninas a sus espaldas, que confirmaban que ellas eran las culpables de la desaparición.

—Esas pequeñas malditas —susurró Yixing entre dientes.

—¡Apresúrate, muchacho!

No tuvo otra opción, caminó con un zapato bajó la lluvia, pisando con cuidado para no clavarse una rama o una piedra.

Avergonzado, tuvo que fingir que nada sucedía cuando entró en la habitación de su amo. Agradeció que Sehun no estuviera mirando en su dirección y bajó la cabeza, después hizo una reverencia.

—Mi nombre es Lay, señor. La condesa Jung me envía.

Alzó la vista, entonces se le cortó la respiración.

La noche anterior no había podido ver a Sehun en medio de la oscuridad, pero en ese momento, con la luz que entraba por la ventana, pudo ver su rostro con total claridad.

Sehun poseía la belleza de los hombres que Yixing sólo había visto en las viejas pinturas de Yoona. Su piel parecía porcelana, los labios un durazno, y su cabello eran negro como el ala de un cuervo. Tenía mandíbula y pómulos afilados, que lo hacían aparentar unos años más de edad. Los hombros eran anchos, enmarcados por la camisa blanca y el chaleco de tweed gris, que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura. Era hermoso.

Yixing tuvo que recomponerse rápidamente. Tomó la carta que guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se la entregó a Sehun con la cabeza gacha.

—Es una carta de la condesa.

Sehun lo inspeccionó con cuidado, de arriba abajo. Yixing se sonrojó con violencia cuando llegó a sus pies.

—¿Qué ha pasado con tu otro zapato? —Sehun enarcó una ceja.

Ahora que no gritaba, Yixing pensó que su voz también era preciosa.

—Las chicas del servicio... —El muchacho desvío su mirada a Susuke, quien abandonó la habitación para dejarlos solos—. Ellas... ellas lo escondieron.

Sehun se puso de pie, revelando que lo superaba en altura por algunos centímetros. Caminó hasta Yixing y lo tomó con firmeza de la mano, para guiarlo a un armario enorme.

El toque fue efímero, pero Yixing tuvo la sensación de que el calor alrededor de su muñeca perduró por más tiempo.

—Estos son míos —Sehun abrió ambas puertas para mostrarle al menos diez hileras de zapatos, dispuestos unos a lado de otros sobre largos estantes de madera. Señaló la quinta hilera con el dedo índice—. Puedes tomar un par de estos. Escoge el que más te guste. Todos son nuevos, nunca he salido de esta casa para ensuciarlos lo suficiente.

Yixing tomó un par de color negro, que brillaban con intensidad bajo la luz, producto de horas y horas de limpieza. Se los calzó con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, que Sehun contempló con discreción desde una silla.

—Siempre me duele la cabeza antes de leer —comentó el muchacho, después de abrir el sobre que Yixing le había dado. Dejó que su nuevo sirviente se situara a su lado, antes de tenderle la carta—. ¿Podrías leerla por mí?

—¿Qué?

—Léela por mí, ¿quieres? —repitió, hablando en coreano por primera vez.

—¿Puede hablar en....?

—Soy coreano, Lay. Hablo japonés sólo porque mi tío así lo prefiere. Ahora, ¿tomarás el papel o no?

Yixing tomó la hoja con las manos temblorosas.

—Sí, señor.

Miró las letras, los trazos irregulares de Soojung que se apretujaban y formaban palabras que él no podía entender. ¿Estaba en japonés? ¿Era coreano? Quizá había posibilidad de que eso fuera chino, ¿cierto?

La frustración se apoderó de Yixing, hasta que finalmente bajó la hoja y se la regresó a Sehun, con un puchero en sus labios que compuso de forma inconsciente.

—¿Hay algún problema, Lay?

—Dice muchas cosas positivas sobre mí, sólo eso —mintió.

—Quiero escucharlas —Sehun le devolvió la carta—. Anda, dime qué dice.

Yixing trató de leer, pero las palabras se confundieron en su cerebro hasta que no fue capaz de recordar el saludo que había logrado entender a medias.

—No sé leer, señor —Yixing bajó la mirada—. Lo siento.

Escuchó algunos pasos, y segundos más tarde, sintió un dedo posarse sobre su mandíbula, ejerciendo una tenue presión que lo obligó a alzar la mirada.

Sehun estaba frente a él, tan cerca que podía oler su perfume natural. Yixing quiso retroceder, pero la mirada de su amo lo mantuvo firme en su lugar.

—Puedo tolerar que robes alguna de mis pertenencias, pero jamás, jamás te atrevas a mentirme de nuevo —advirtió—. Aprenderás a leer.

—S-sí, señor.

Sehun miró el reloj en su muñeca.

—Es hora de la práctica de lectura con mi tío.

Yixing lo siguió.

—Quédate aquí, Lay —le ordenó el muchacho.

—Pero....

—Estaré bien. Ayúdame con los cajones.

Yixing calló y se dirigió al mueble junto a la puerta. Abrió el primer cajón, que contenía un montón de guantes en diferentes tonos de azul. Sehun negó con la cabeza y le indicó que abriera el siguiente. Repitió el proceso hasta llegar al último, donde los guantes eran grises y negros. El chico tomó un par de cuero y miró a Lay.

—Búscame en el jardín después del mediodía. No tardes.

Sehun desapareció en un parpadeo, sin darle la oportunidad de despedirse o de plantear sus dudas.

Una vez solo, Yixing sonrió con ganas y corrió de vuelta al armario. Abrió todo, cada cajón, cada armario, cada caja de regalo. Se probó cada prenda y maldijo en voz baja cuando se dio cuenta de que los pantalones eran demasiado largos para él.

Colocó todo en su lugar antes de abrir la última caja. Era negra, decorada con un enorme lazo rosado que llamaba la atención. Yixing quitó la tapa con premura, sólo para encontrarse con una gruesa cuerda que serpenteaba por todo el espacio del interior.

¿Para qué necesitaría Sehun una cuerda como esa?

**.**

Bajo la lluvia, sin importarle que no llevaba paraguas alguno, Sehun contemplaba el cerezo del jardín. Yixing apuró el paso y se aseguró de cubrir bien al muchacho en cuanto llegó a su lado.

—¿En qué pensaba, señor? —inquirió—. Podría enfermarse....

—Prepara el baño —le interrumpió—. Mi tío me ha dicho que la condesa vendrá más tarde.

—Sí, señor.

Sehun avanzó, con Yixing pisándole los talones para protegerlo del agua.

Una vez en la habitación, Yixing fue de un lado a otro para preparar la tina. Dejó que Sehun se introdujera en el agua cálida tan pronto como todo estuvo listo, con el afán de reducir las posibilidades de un resfrío. Luego se sentó a su lado y colocó algunas esencias en el agua, ante la mirada confundida de su joven amo.

—Mi tía siempre hacía esto con sus bebés —explicó Yixing. Tomó un puñado de pétalos de rosa y los esparció por toda la tina—. Decía que le agradaba escuchar halagos sobre lo bien que olían los niños. Ahora, usted es mi bebé.

Sehun le dedicó una sonrisa preciosa, que convirtió sus ojos en pequeñas medias lunas y dejó ver lo brillantes que eran sus dientes.

—Tome —Yixing le pasó una paleta de caramelo—. Cómala. Los bebés asocian el baño con un recuerdo dulce si chupan un caramelo.

—¿De verdad?

—Es lo que escuché.

Sehun lamió la paleta, la apretó entre sus dientes y la sacó deprisa cuando sintió una punzada de dolor.

—¿Sucede algo, señor?

—Mi diente está afilado —Sehun masajeó su mejilla izquierda—. Duele.

—Espere.

Yixing se fue, dejando atrás al muchacho que hacía esfuerzos por contener algunas lágrimas. Cuando volvió, Sehun se apresuró a enjaguar sus mejillas para desaparecer el rastro de las gotas derramadas.

—Abra la boca —dijo Yixing, después de arrodillarse junto a él.

El chico obedeció sin rechistar, acercándose más para facilitarle la tarea a su sirviente.

Yixing tomó su mandíbula con delicadeza, después introdujo su dedo índice rodeado por un dedal nuevo. Frotó en uno de los dientes traseros, donde la superficie era afilada en comparación con el resto.

Se detuvo de pronto, cuando un olor dulce inundó sus fosas nasales. Sus ojos dejaron de enfocarse en los dientes y enfocaron el rostro de Sehun, tan próximo que podía ver como algunas gotas escurrían de su frente y se deslizaban hasta llegar a la clavícula.

—Así que ese es el olor —susurró para sí.

Era embriagador, tan dulce que incentivaba a aspirar la piel. Y Sehun, con aquel torso blanco y lechoso, parecía invitarlo a algo más.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Sehun, con ojos curiosos y brillantes.

—Nada, no pasa nada.

Movió el dedal una vez más, asegurándose de no ejercer demasiada presión sobre el diente para evitar fracturarlo o despostillarlo.

La mano libre de Sehun se apretó sobre el codo izquierdo de Yixing, como si buscara alguna clase de apoyo. Sus ojos se escabulleron a los labios ajenos, que una lengua relamía cada cierto tiempo, cuando se volvían secos por una razón que no pudo comprender.

Sehun no podía saber el esfuerzo que Yixing hacía por no acercarse a la piel y lamerla, atraído por el aroma que se volvía más intenso a cada segundo.

—Listo —logró decir Yixing—. Ya puede seguir comiendo.

Tragó con dificultad, tenía que salir de ahí.

**.**

Soojung llegó antes de la cena, envuelta en un traje típico japonés y con un tenue maquillaje que resaltaba cada una de sus facciones.

Yixing se colocó en una esquina del salón, con una expresión seria ante cada uno de los halagos que Soojung le lanzó al pequeño Sehun. Porque eso era a los ojos de Yixing, un niño.

Después del baño, su amo reveló que era tres años menor que él, y dado que ambos tendrían que convivir por mucho tiempo, le permitió referirse a él por su nombre. Y con voz tierna, Sehun le llamó _hyung_ mientras él lo ayudaba a ponerse el saco.

 _Será un secreto entre nosotros_ , fue lo que dijo el muchacho.

—Lay —La voz de Soojung lo hizo alzar la cabeza—. ¿Te esfuerzas en tu nuevo trabajo?

Escondido por el cuerpo de la chica, Yixing movió la boca en busca de una explicación a su repentina pregunta. Soojung movió los ojos hacia donde estaba Sehun y luego junto las cejas, para obligarlo a responder.

—Sí, señora —afirmó con una sonrisa.

—Me alegra.

El encuentro duró poco. Sehun era demasiado tímido para pasar tiempo en compañía de una mujer como Soojung, y ella lo sabía bien.

La chica envió una sirvienta para llamar a Yixing, con la excusa de que quería darle un recado por medio de él a Sehun.

Yixing se introdujo en la habitación dispuesta para Soojung con desgano, después de obtener el permiso de su joven amo. Una vez ahí, abandonó todo comportamiento respetuoso y caminó a su alrededor, en busca de objetos valiosos.

Soojung lo detuvo con una mano, que subió lentamente hasta posarse sobre su mejilla.

—Las personas dicen que te convertirás en un gran ladrón, que superaras a tu madre.

—¿Debo creerle a una estafadora? —Yixing apartó su mano.

—¿Qué hay de Sehun? ¿Has hablado con él sobre mí? Necesito apresurar las cosas.

—Es un niño, Soojung. Podrías montarte sobre él y no sabría qué es lo que haces. No lo asustes.

—Será sencillo entonces.

—¿Acaso me escuchaste? —Yixing metió una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, donde permanecía el dedal—. Ten cuidado.

—Los hombres son todos iguales. Si no funcionan las palabras le daré un poco de carne. Y tú me ayudarás.

Yixing acarició el dedal y se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tengo opción?

—No, no la tienes. Asegúrate de dejarme a solas con él cuando te lo pida. Y dale esto —Soojung le pasó una pequeña caja de terciopelo—, es un regalo.

—¿Qué es?

—Espera a que él lo abra. Ahora retírate.

Yixing la fulminó con la mirada antes de irse. Apretó la caja entre sus manos, sintiendo que sus dedos quemaban por la intriga de lo que había adentro.

Esperó con paciencia hasta que Sehun lo abrió, con una tenue sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Adentro había un reloj, y a juzgar por el brillo que emitía, era probable que fuera de oro.

—¿Quieres verlo? —preguntó Sehun, girando el rostro para verlo mejor.

—¿Puedo?

—Sí, tómalo.

Le pasó el reloj como si en realidad no fuera valioso en lo absoluto. Yixing lo revisó como lo haría un ladrón, y tras un breve diagnóstico, llegó a la conclusión de que....

—Es falso —susurró.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Sehun lo miró con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos.

—N-nada —Yixing quiso golpearse cuando se percató de su error.

—Has dicho que es falso, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Soojung explotaría si se enterara de su error, así que trató de maquinar una respuesta rápida que saciara la curiosidad de Sehun.

—El oro es pesado. Pulí muchos como este con mi amo anterior, y no eran tan ligeros. Pero no se preocupe, puede que sea de plata y tenga algunas incrustaciones de oro.

Sehun asintió, convencido con la explicación ofrecida.

—Hay que prepararnos para la cena.

**.**

Taeyeon, quien alguna vez había servido como criada en su juventud, le contó muchas veces a Yixing sobre lo mucho que disfrutaba vestir a sus amas. Él no lo entendió, hasta que el cuerpo de Sehun estuvo dispuesto para que le colocara cada una de las prendas que había escogido previamente. Era igual a poseer un muñeco, uno de carne y hueso.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras, Yixing pensó que era la cosa más bella que alguna vez podría vestir y cuidar. Tan deslumbrante como un diamante entre el carbón.

Al final, cuando Sehun parecía más feliz por la cantidad de alcohol que había bebido gracias a Soojung, le pidió a Yixing que le ayudara a desvestirse y a ponerse la ropa para dormir.

Yixing logró quitarle el saco, pero no pudo continuar cuando Sehun se volvió y examinó su ropa con ojo crítico.

—Vamos a jugar —dijo, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lo obligó a desvestirse, tirando de la camisa descolorida y de los pantalones viejos. Y como si Yixing se hubiera convertido también en un muñeco, Sehun se encargó de colocarle otras prendas, hasta desaparecer la imagen de un sirviente y convertirla en la de un igual. Al terminar lo llevó frente al espejo, para que Yixing pudiera ver el trabajo que Sehun había hecho con él.

Las medidas de ambos eran diferentes, y para lograr que todas las prendas encajaran en su cuerpo tuvo que utilizar algunas camisas y pantalones que ya no le quedaban. Con esa ropa Yixing podría engañar a cualquiera, podría decir que era un conde y nadie se atrevería a cuestionarlo.

—La condesa Soojung me dijo algo en la cena —Sehun se movió más cerca de él, hasta que sus ojos pudieron examinar el rostro del mayor—. Ella dijo que pensaba en mi rostro todas las noches antes de dormir.

Yixing pasó una mano sobre los botones dorados del chaleco que se ajustaba a su pecho, con una sonrisa que dejó ver un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—Creo que ahora lo entiendo —continuó Sehun—. Tu rostro, hyung. Puedo pensar en tu rostro antes de dormir.

—No diga eso, señor —Yixing se apartó del menor, hasta poner una distancia prudente entre ambos.

—¿Por qué me llamas así? No me gusta. Siento que soy tan viejo como mi tío.

Yixing tuvo que apartar la mirada, porque los ojos de Sehun parecían ver más allá de lo superficial, como si pudieran atravesarlo para ver su alma.

—Lo olvidé —Cerró la distancia sólo para seguir con su tarea inicial. Sus manos buscaron los botones del chaleco, luego de terminar continuó con los de la camisa.

Se detuvo cuando encontró la piel blanca. Fue apenas un segundo, que se sintió tan largo como un siglo. Sus manos se movieron solas, subieron hasta los hombros de Sehun y apartaron la camisa, hasta dejarla caer en el suelo.

Con un movimiento brusco, Sehun lo atrajo hacia él. Sus dedos desabotonaron con más habilidad, lo que le permitió dejar desnudo el torso de Yixing en tiempo récord.

El mayor respiró con dificultad cuando sintió el suave toque de Sehun sobre su vientre, delineando cada hendidura como si fuera un pincel. Tembló bajo sus dedos, un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

—La condesa se veía hermosa —comentó Yixing antes de apartarse. Desabrochó el pantalón de Sehun y lo ayudó a retirárselo.

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí. También parece inteligente.

—Está casada —Le cortó.

—Sólo era un comentario. Además, escuché que ya ha firmado los papeles de divorcio.

—Me enfrío, Lay. Date prisa.

Yixing decidió zanjar el tema. Tomó la pijama del interior del armario y vistió a Sehun, cubriéndolo de su propia mirada y de los pensamientos que surgían en su cabeza cuando lo tenía tan cerca. Al finalizar se vistió él mismo, dejando la ropa de Sehun cuidadosamente doblada sobre una silla.

—Buenas noches —Se despidió con una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, _hyung_.

**.**

Había días en los Sehun no tenía que leer para el hombre que quería robarle su fortuna. Esos días los pasaba en el salón, yendo de un lado a otro como una avecilla enjaulada.

Yixing fingía que limpiaba, pero en realidad contemplaba al muchacho, al alma solitaria que habitaba en un cuerpo joven. Se le partía el corazón, porque ahora entendía lo que llevó a Soojung a posar sus ojos en él.

Una persona triste y solitaria era fácil de engañar, bastaba con darles un poco de amor para ganarse su confianza. Una sonrisa y una caricia amable le aseguraban su corazón.

Desde una silla, donde garabateaba en hangul las letras que Sehun le enseñaba, Yixing notaba las miradas coquetas de Soojung, el roce casual de sus dedos con los de Sehun, las palmadas suaves en su espalda para premiarlo, las palabras dulces que sonrojaban al menor.

Se lamentó por él, porque Sehun parecía dispuesto a entregarle su corazón a una mujer que sólo amaba su dinero. No pudo hacer nada, tenía un trato con Soojung después de todo.

Yixing se limitó a ser participe de la puesta en escena, de ayudar a la chica con su plan, de dejarlos solos cuando era necesario y hacer comentarios sobre Soojung como si él también estuviese enamorado de ella. Le daba asco, pero no tenía otra alternativa.

Al final de una de las clases de dibujo que Soojung le impartía a Sehun, le sorprendió escuchar por fin un:

—Casi está en su punto.

Ella tenía en su mano un durazno, pero era claro que se refería a Sehun.

Yixing sintió una punzada en el pecho. Era demasiado pronto, y él, con todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, terminó por encariñarse del niño.

Tuvo que desprenderse de él para dárselo a Soojung, tenía que prepararlo para lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras eso sucedía, Sehun parecía tener más curiosidad sobre Yixing.

—Siempre hablas de tu tía, hyung. ¿Qué le ocurrió a tus padres? —preguntó el menor, mientras ambos caminaban por los senderos naturales que rodeaban la mansión.

—Mi padre era coreano, nos abandonó antes de mi nacimiento — _Un hombre detestable_ , así lo había descrito Taeyeon cuando Yixing preguntó por él—. Mi madre era de China, llegó aquí cuando era una niña. Tampoco la conocí. Ella... Ella se ahorcó cuando yo era un bebé.

—¿Como mi tía? —Sehun se detuvo.

—Sí, como ella —Una extraña risa brotó de la garganta de Yixing, como si eso pudiera ocultar la tristeza de no conocer a sus padres.

El menor tomó el cuerpo de Yixing, como si fuera a abrazarlo en cualquier momento.

—Pero ella te abrazó, ¿cierto? —Los ojos de Sehun buscaron los de Yixing—. Ella te amó, ¿no es así?

_La ahorcaron por robar, pero Qian no tenía miedo. Se burló de todos, Xing, de cada uno. Y antes de morir, ella me dijo que estaba feliz de haberte tenido._

Su madre era una de las mejores ladronas, y pese a que lo había concebido en tiempos difíciles, Yixing siempre tuvo la seguridad de que ella lo amó.

—Lo hizo.

—Desearía poder decir lo mismo —Los ojos de Sehun se volvieron acuosos—. Mi madre murió dándome a luz. Es como si... como si yo la hubiera matado —Soltó a Yixing—. A veces me gustaría no haber nacido.

Las manos del mayor tomaron su rostro, apretándolo con suavidad entre sus palmas. Sehun dio un respingo por la inesperada acción, pero no hizo ninguna señal que indicara que le molestaba el atrevimiento.

—Nadie es culpable de nacer —La voz de Yixing fue firme—. Y estoy seguro de que su madre lo amó, incluso si ella no pudo abrazarlo.

Sehun posó sus manos sobre las de Yixing, las presionó contra sus mejillas y, por unos breves segundos, cerró los ojos.

El corazón del mayor latió más rápido y fuerte contra su pecho, y de ser posible, supo que se le habría salido del cuerpo. Fingió que no había pasado nada, que sus mejillas no se sentían calientes y que su estómago no se revolvía como si algo habitara en él.

Pero no podía fingir por siempre. La sangre hervía en sus venas cuando Soojung pasaba una mano cerca de la entrepierna de Sehun, o se inclinaba frente a él para darle una excelente vista de sus piernas y su trasero.

Sehun parecía disgustado con las acciones. Apartaba la mano de Soojung y giraba la cabeza en otra dirección, con los labios apretados y las cejas demasiado juntas.

Y sin poder contenerse más, un día Yixing terminó por causar un escándalo cuando entró por la puerta principal, donde él tenía prohibido transitar. Cruzó por el piso de madera con los zapatos puestos, sin importarle que una sirvienta tallaba la madera. Subió a su habitación pisando fuerte, sintiéndose enfadado con Soojung, con Sehun y consigo mismo.

**.**

Una semana después, Soojung los citó en un pequeño campo, con la excusa de que le enseñaría a Sehun cómo plasmar paisajes durante el atardecer.

Yixing tuvo que hacer dos viajes, luego de que Soojung afirmara que los óleos eran perfectos para la ocasión. Él no había empacado los óleos, así que tuvo que correr a la mansión para conseguirlos y llevarlos a tiempo, antes de que el sol terminara de ocultarse e inutilizara el trabajo.

Maldijo en silencio todo el trayecto, mientras lidiaba con el material que llevaba bajo el brazo. Al llegar, sintió un extraño vacío en su pecho.

Soojung estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre Sehun, lo besaba y lo ayudaba a pasar una mano sobre su muslo, donde la piel de la chica permanecía descubierta.

Se separaron en cuanto lo escucharon llegar. Ella tenía una mirada satisfecha, Sehun parecía arrepentido por lo que había hecho, como si se sintiera culpable de que Yixing hubiese presenciado tal escena. Y él, después de colocar en el suelo los óleos, regresó por donde había venido.

Huyó de Sehun, manteniéndose ocupado en otras tareas. Dejó que él se preparara para las lecturas nocturnas que su tío organizaba con otros hombres adinerados, a pesar de que su deber era ayudarlo.

Se fue a la cama temprano, y en el silencio de la noche, repitió mil veces en su cabeza la razón por la que estaba ahí. Repasó los lugares a los que iría con el dinero que Soojung le daría, la comida que probaría cuando volviera al país natal de su madre. No tenía que pensar en Sehun, nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Ignoró la campana que sonaba frente a su puerta, aquella que le informaba que su amo lo necesitaba. Dejó que sonara, una y otra vez, con tal fuerza que la cuerda terminó por romperse.

Todo quedó en silencio. Y a sabiendas que Sehun podría llamarlo a gritos, Yixing se puso de pie a regañadientes para servirle.

Caminó descalzó por el piso frío, hasta deslizarse en el interior de la habitación de enfrente. Se guió por una luz tenue proveniente de la mesita junto a la cama, donde Sehun le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué desea, señor? —Yixing se aseguró de acentuar la última palabra, sólo para sentir que había una separación entre ambos que les hacía diferentes, y también desconocidos.

—¿Por qué no viniste a verme después de la lectura? —inquirió ofendido.

—Lo siento. Me quedé dormido y no lo escuché.

—Estaba demasiado cansado y tuve que desvestirme yo solo.

—Eso hacen la mayoría de las personas —murmuró Yixing.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, señor.

Sehun no le creyó.

—No importa, creo que tendré pesadillas —El menor apartó las cobijas de su costado izquierdo, dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande para otra persona—. Duerme conmigo.

Yixing no quería estar ahí, mucho menos en un lugar tan pequeño que apenas y dejaba espacio para que ambos pudieran moverse con libertad.

Sehun le dio la espalda, palmeó la zona libre y acomodó su cabeza contra la almohada. El mensaje fue claro, eso era una orden, no una petición.

Lay avanzó a la cama con pasos cortos, como si quisiera alargar el momento. Se introdujo en la cama con cuidado, con su espalda chocando contra la de Sehun.

Miró los muebles que se distinguían entre la oscuridad, los contornos amorfos que se producían en el piso. Debía intentar dormir, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

—Le propuse matrimonio a Soojung —dijo Sehun de pronto, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado en la habitación—. Ella quiere que nos desposemos a escondidas en Japón. Cuando sea luna llena y mi tío vaya a visitar la mina.

—Es una buena noticia, ¿cierto?

—Supongo que lo es. La verdad es que...

—¿Qué sucede?

—No sé si hice lo correcto —La voz de Sehun salió más tenue, como si temiera expresarse—. Me sentí seguro cuando se lo propuse y ahora... ahora siento que algo está mal.

—La condesa Soojung es una buena mujer —Se obligó a mentir Yixing—, ¿qué podría estar mal?

La cama se hundió ligeramente cuando Sehun giró.

—Hyung...

Yixing giró también, encontrándose con un tímido Sehun.

—¿Mhm...?

—Hyung, ¿qué suele querer una mujer?

El mayor arrugó ligeramente la nariz, en un gesto de confusión.

—¿Perdón?

—En la noche de bodas, hyung. ¿Qué busca una mujer? —Sehun bajó la mirada, en un intento por ocultar su sonrojo—. No sé nada sobre eso. Soy prácticamente un niño. Y no tengo nadie que pueda enseñarme.

A decir verdad, él tampoco lo sabía. Había salido con una chica o dos durante la adolescencia, pero no había sido nada serio. Un roce de manos y un beso en la mejilla, era toda la experiencia que Yixing poseía con el sexo contrario.

—Creo que...

—¿Deberíamos besarnos primero? —Le interrumpió.

¿Cómo se suponía que le enseñara algo como eso? Él también era inexperto. No del todo, por supuesto, pero tampoco era precisamente un amplio conocedor del tema.

Pudo haberse negado a hablar sobre eso, o simplemente decir la verdad. En su lugar, Yixing se sentó sobre el regazo de Sehun para alcanzar el cajón superior de la mesa junto a él, donde guardaba las paletas de caramelo.

—¿Qué más da? —Pensó en voz alta.

Destapó la paleta y volvió a su lugar. Lamió el dulce hasta humedecerlo, después lo pasó por sus labios, para impregnarlos de su sabor. Cuando terminó con su tarea, apoyó el dulce sobre la bolsita y lo dejó en el buró a su costado.

Sehun no sabía qué hacía el mayor, se limitó a observar su extraño comportamiento hasta que su rostro fue atraído por unas manos.

Yixing restregó sus labios contra los de Sehun, para dejar en ellos el mismo sabor. El menor abrió la boca para pasar su lengua sobre el labio superior de su hyung, lo lamió y luego lo succionó, en un intento por obtener más del caramelo. Yixing se echó atrás para escapar de la boca de Sehun. Inició besos cortos, que pretendían hacer que el muchacho se familiarizara con la sensación.

Se separó después de unos largos minutos. Yixing tenía una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro, se sentía orgulloso de ser la primera persona que poseyera aquella boca de durazno, tan jugosa y suave como la había imaginado.

Sehun parpadeó lentamente, como si intentara procesar lo que había sucedido.

—¿Lo ves? —Yixing quiso pellizcar las mejillas del menor, ahora rojas por sus acciones—. No es tan complica....

Yixing no pudo terminar la oración. Sehun lo atrajo por el cuello de la camisa y volvió a estampar sus labios contra los suyos.

Lo mordió hasta que logró que su boca se abriera, entonces introdujo su lengua para buscar la suya. Yixing lo recibió gustoso, embriagado por el sabor dulce de sus besos. Dejó que el menor explorara su boca, que le arrancara suspiros y algunos quejidos, cuando sus dientes atacaban de nuevo.

—¿A-así se siente? —La voz de Sehun salió entrecortada. Su respiración estaba acelerada y su cabello desordenado.

—S-sí, es lo que sentirás cuando beses a la condesa.

—¿No creerá que hace el amor con un cadáver?

—¿Por qué pensaría eso?

—Tengo las manos y los pies fríos, hyung —Sehun se acercó—. Mira.

Su mano diestra se escabulló por debajo de la camisa de Yixing, recorrió su espalda baja y finalmente se perdió en el elástico del pantalón, hasta que alcanzó su trasero. El mayor dejó escapar un gemido, por la mano que acariciaba y apretaba su retaguardia, así como por el contacto frío contra su piel.

—¡Sehun! —Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el muchacho pasó un dedo curioso en la separación de sus glúteos—. S-se siente bien.

—¿De verdad?

Yixing se frotó inconscientemente contra su mano. Sus dientes mordieron su labio inferior, mientras asentía con fervor.

—A la condesa le encantara —respondió con voz ronca.

Sehun apartó su mano.

—Tócame, Lay. Quiero sentir lo mismo.

Yixing lo complació, movido por el instinto. Aprovechó que la camisa de Sehun le quedaba floja para dejar su hombro al descubierto. Besó y lamió la piel expuesta, hasta dejar un camino húmedo hacia su clavícula. Intentó ir más abajo, pero la tela se lo impidió. Presa de sus deseos, Yixing rompió la camisa, haciendo que los botones salieran disparados en todas direcciones.

Dejó un camino de besos hasta llegar a sus pezones, los cuales succionó con delicadeza y lamió juguetonamente, hasta que escuchó cómo la respiración de Sehun se volvía irregular.

Fue más allá, hasta que su boca llegó a su pelvis.

—¿Ella hará eso? —preguntó Sehun, alzando la cabeza para ver cada acción del mayor.

—Lo hará —Yixing se incorporó, hasta que su rostro estuvo frente al de Sehun—. Y lo tocará así.

La mano de Yixing se introdujo en su pantalón, hasta encontrar el miembro del menor. Lo apresó, después comenzó a masajearlo, en un lento movimiento de sube y baja.

Sehun gimió bajito. Sus caderas se movieron solas, impulsándose hacia adelante para sentir más de la mano de Yixing.

Sus bocas se encontraron una vez más. Las manos de Sehun buscaron el rostro ajeno, para mantenerlo ahí y devorar sus labios por más tiempo.

—¿Lo hará como tú? —murmuró Sehun contra sus labios. Un jadeo se escapó de su garganta, porque la mano contra su miembro se movió más rápido.

—Sí.

Yixing se detuvo. Abandonó sus labios y su miembro para separar las piernas de Sehun con delicadeza. Se posicionó entre ellas y bajó la cabeza, hasta dejar besos húmedos sobre la tela del pantalón, donde su miembro esperaba ser liberado. Tiró de la tela, incapaz de hacerlo esperar más.

Se relamió los labios cuando la hombría de Sehun saltó, totalmente erguida, palpitante en la punta. No había rastro de vello alrededor del miembro, al igual que en el resto del cuerpo. Yixing tragó la saliva que se acumuló en su boca y contuvo la imperiosa necesidad de devorar el pene frente a él.

—La condesa pensara que no ha visto algo tan perfecto, tan bello —Alzó la mirada, en busca de los bonitos ojos de Sehun.

El menor le sonrió, al igual que la primera vez que le vio desnudo, durante aquel primer baño. Yixing sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo se volvía cálida, como si Sehun le hubiera abrazado.

Apartó la mirada y movió su mano para sostener la base del falo. Lo contempló una última vez, antes de metérselo en la boca y chupar como si quisiera succionarle la vida.

**.**

Yixing apenas pudo concentrarse en las letras frente a él. Su mano tembló al escribir el nombre de Sehun, mientras sus ojos se desviaban a lo cerca que estaba el rostro Soojung de su amo.

—Quédate quieto, Lay —le ordenó la chica—. El modelo no puede moverse.

Era imposible no hacerlo. Quería alejar a Soojung, apartar su mano de la pierna de Sehun y gritarle que lo incomodaba. Apretó el lápiz con más fuerza, hasta que la punta estuvo a punto de atravesar el papel.

—¡Basta, Soojung! —Se quejó Sehun, haciéndola retroceder.

Yixing dejó lo que hacía y se puso de pie, como si esperara las órdenes del menor para que ambos salieran de ahí.

—Lay, ven aquí —Los tacones de Soojung golpearon la madera, informándole que se había movido.

Yixing obedeció a regañadientes y esperó para que ella continuara.

—Toma —Le extendió una moneda—. Te daré esto si te vas.

El muchacho la tomó, sólo porque Soojung hizo ademán de dejarla caer. Su mirada se dirigió a Sehun, quien parecía asustado de que Yixing accediera y los dejara solos.

No, no podía dejarlo con esa estafadora. Podía protegerlo, y lo haría.

—Lo siento —Tomó la mano de Soojung y puso sobre su palma la moneda—. Mi deber es servir al señor Oh, no puedo abandonar la habitación a menos que él me lo pida —Yixing se posicionó junto a Sehun—. No me iré, señora.

Si Soojung se molestó por sus acciones, no lo demostró. Esperó hasta que Yixing y ella estuvieran a solas, para gritarle e intentar golpearlo.

—¡Eres un imbécil! ¿Sabes lo mucho que me ha costado llegar a este punto?

Yixing la ignoró.

—Piensa en Taeyeon y en los bebés, en el generoso porcentaje que le daré a tu familia por este trabajo —Soojung le tomó el rostro—. No vuelvas a cuestionar mis órdenes. ¿Acaso quieres que Sehun se entere de que su criado no es más que un ladronzuelo?

—No lo harás —El chico apartó su mano—. O él sabrá que tu título es falso, y que no eres más que una hija de campesinos.

—¡Cierra lo boca, Yixing!

—Mide tus acciones, de lo contrario tu plan se irá por la borda.

—No dejaré que desperdicies tres semanas de mi esfuerzo.

—Entonces ten cuidado.

Yixing dio por finalizada la conversación. Se fue del lugar sin mirar atrás, completamente seguro de su decisión.

**.**

—Creo que el cabello le ha crecido más desde que la condesa llegó.

Sehun no despegó los ojos del rostro de Yixing, incluso cuando éste se inclinó para apartar un mechón de cabello de su frente.

—Me pregunto cuántos barcos saldrán hacia Japón —El mayor regresó a su posición, con las manos sobre los tobillos de su amo para continuar con el masaje—. ¿Cuánta gente va y viene? Nunca lo he visto, jamás he salido del país. Me gustaría ir a China, para conocer el pueblo de mi madre. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tan lejos has ido? Su tío debe ser cuidoso con los viajes, ¿cierto?

Yixing lo miró con curiosidad.

—Me gustaría quedarme aquí —respondió Sehun—, si tú estuvieras siempre conmigo.

Recostado sobre el sillón, el menor le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Y si Yixing no hubiera encontrado el brillo en sus ojos, quizá no se habría preocupado por las implicaciones de la respuesta.

—La condesa tiene suerte. Será protegida por un hombre que la ama —Yixing puso más empeño en el masaje para distraerse—. Eso no sucede a menudo.

—¿Y si no la amo?

—¿De qué habla? Por supuesto que la ama.

Sehun apartó su pie con brusquedad de las manos de Yixing.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

—Siempre esperaba con ansias su clase, quería verla pronto. ¿No es así?

Yixing tomó el pie de Sehun y miró cada uno de sus dedos con atención, como si fueran más interesantes que su rostro. Quería ignorar el dolor en los ojos marrones, fingir que no había visto los vestigios de lágrimas en ellos.

—¿Y si yo amo a otra persona? —inquirió el menor con voz temblorosa—. Si yo amara a alguien más, ¿aún desearías que me case con ella?

Yixing sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua helada. Quería decir que no, pero Soojung no estaría feliz si le diera esa respuesta.

—Terminara amándola —aseguró, con una sonrisa falsa que desató la ira de su amo.

Sehun se puso de pie y tomó a Yixing por la solapas de la camisa. Lo arrastró por la habitación, haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que poseía. Lo llevó hasta la puerta y lo empujó al pasillo, provocando que tropezara y cayera al suelo.

Yixing se levantó con rapidez, intentó tomar la mano de Sehun, pero él retrocedió y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

—¡Sehun! —Golpeó la puerta—. ¡Sehun!

Era un error, él no quería decir eso. Su corazón dolió con el pensamiento de Sehun y Soojung juntos. Su niño, el preciado hombre que ahora amaba se iría, Yixing lo traicionaría y dejaría que muriera en la oscuridad de un manicomio.

—Lo siento tanto —sollozó contra la puerta.

Eso no era parte del trato, él no debió enamorarse de Sehun.

**.**

Con sus dudas esclarecidas, Sehun accedió a que la boda se llevara a cabo en Japón, con una única condición que Soojung no tuvo otra alternativa más que aceptar: Yixing iría con ellos.

La mujer partió de la casa el mismo día que Yunho, para no levantar sospechas entre el personal sobre su plan.

Yixing preparó las maletas de ambos, ausentándose durante el almuerzo con la excusa de ordenar los libros de su amo.

Para el viaje Sehun escogió las prendas menos llamativas que poseía, como una forma de pasar desapercibido entre los viajeros. Yixing no tuvo mucho que escoger, pero el menor lo obligó a llevar algunos de sus trajes, de ese modo no luciría como un sirviente y sería más complicado que Yunho los encontrara con una simple descripción.

Por la noche, con los pies descalzos para reducir el ruido de sus pasos, ambos salieran por la entrada del personal. Se volvieron sombras en la oscuridad, actuando en perfecta sincronía para abrir las puertas corredizas en silencio.

Llegaron al jardín, y una vez ahí, ambos echaron a correr. Yixing iba a la delantera, para ayudar a Sehun a sortear los pequeños obstáculos.

Dejaron atrás la mansión, el cerezo donde una cuerda se balanceaba por el viento. Olvidaron los malos recuerdos y se aseguraron se llevar consigo los más felices.

Yixing guardó en su memoria el día en que conoció a Sehun, la noche que hicieron el amor, así como otros más que se volvieron especiales en su corazón.

Cuando llegaron al límite de la propiedad, cercado por una pared de piedra de un metro, el mayor construyó unos escalones con las maletas para facilitar el cruce de Sehun. Sostuvo su mano para ayudarlo, y una vez que él cruzó también, se colocaron los zapatos para seguir por el amplio campo que se abría ante ellos.

El sol comenzó a salir, y Sehun contempló el horizonte con un sentimiento de felicidad que no había experimentado jamás. Tomó su maleta con una mano y con la otra sujetó la de Yixing.

El mayor lo miró, con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios que dejaba ver su hoyuelo. Sehun asintió, como una señal de que estaba listo. Yixing apretó la mano del menor con más fuerza y comenzó una carrera.

Estaban juntos, y aunque era probable que no durara, ambos decidieron gozar cada minuto junto al otro.

El viento azotó sus rostros y la luz del sol iluminó su camino. Mientras corrían, los dos saborearon la libertad.

**.**

Soojung les esperó en una casa cercana, con los boletos listos y un auto que los llevaría a abordar el barco.

Fue un viaje largo, en el que se decidieron los últimos detalles de la boda. Y para cuando llegaron a Osaka, la ceremonia ya estaba lista para llevarse a cabo.

Además del juez, sólo estuvieron presentes los tres. Ocultos en una casa de campo, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad y de las miradas curiosidad, Soojung se convirtió por fin en la señora Oh.

Sehun le entregó un precioso anillo plateado, costoso sin duda alguna. La chica, en cambio, colocó sobre la palma de su mano una botella pequeña con un líquido ámbar.

Yixing se preguntó qué era, y por qué el menor lo sujetaba como si fuera la cosa más preciada del mundo. Dado que nadie resolvería sus cuestionamientos, prestó atención a otra cosa, como la cena que tendría lugar después de la ceremonia.

El banquete estuvo espectacular, digno de una celebración como esa. Yixing intentó comer un poco de todo, pero no podía dejar de tener náuseas cuando recordaba que, por la noche, Sehun se acostaría con Soojung para consumar la noche de bodas. Odiaba pensar en ello, y odio a la chica cuando se dio cuenta de que su habitación estaba junto a la de la pareja.

Tuvo que cantar en la noche para tranquilizarse a sí mismo, mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Soojung y los jadeos de Sehun. Fue un infierno, un castigo por las mentiras que habían dañado al hombre que amaba.

No pudo dormir. Se levantó temprano y recogió su futón, después se dirigió a la habitación contigua.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, Soojung salió, con una expresión que no denotaba ningún sentimiento en particular. ¿Era decepción o dolor? ¿Acaso él la había lastimado? Yixing no pudo saberlo con certeza.

Dejó que ella se alejara antes de entrar. No sabía con qué se encontraría, pero lo enfrentó con el corazón en su puño.

El lecho estaba deshecho, la sabana que cubría el futón estaba manchada de sangre. Sehun permanecía sentado en un rincón, con la espalda recta contra la pared. Ya estaba vestido, haciendo que fuera más fácil para Yixing.

El mayor sintió una aguja clavarse en su pecho. Para su fortuna, una criada se encargo de arreglar la habitación y de retirar las pruebas del desfloramiento de Soojung.

—Ven aquí —pidió Sehun—. No me dejes solo.

Jamás lo haría, la voluntad de Yixing no era tan fuerte.

**.**

Los días en Japón eran diferentes, transcurrían lentos. A ese paso, encerrado en una casa más pequeña, Yixing temió que Sehun pudiera volverse loco de verdad.

Sobre todo porque eran vigilados por una mujer a la que Soojung había sobornado, por temor a que ambos pudieran escapar antes de que ella pudiera terminar con los procedimientos legales.

Así, pasaban todo el día solos, con el juego del criado como única diversión. Sehun vestía a Yixing como un aristócrata, y cuando la mujer no les miraba, lo besaba con toda la pasión que guardaba en su interior.

Yixing tenía que apartarlo, sobre todo si Sehun comenzaba a acariciar sus muslos para llegar más arriba. Lo hacía a un lado con delicadeza, y lo obligaba a que se recostara en su regazo, para que él pudiera acariciar su cabello y su rostro.

Inmersos en una rutina aburrida, la semana transcurrió sin ninguna complicación. Al comienzo de la siguiente, Soojung regresó con toda la fortuna de Sehun en una maleta, y era acompañada por un par de psiquiatras que evaluarían la condición mental de su ahora esposo.

Yixing también fue entrevistado, para que diera su versión de los hechos y dictaminara, a su criterio, el tratamiento que Sehun debía recibir en el manicomio. Dijo lo que Soojung le ordenó, no más, no menos.

—El señor Oh debe estar donde no pueda herir a nadie y nadie pueda herirlo.

Los psiquiatras agradecieron su aportación. Hablaron por última vez con Soojung y acordaron, por fin, que la mañana siguiente Sehun sería ingresado.

Quizá como un regalo, Soojung le dijo a Sehun que no quería dormir con él esa noche. Lo envió a la habitación de Yixing, no sin antes recordarle que partirían temprano por la mañana.

Yixing lo recibió bajó la mantas, proporcionándole un abrazo cálido. Sehun apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo para que el cuerpo del mayor pudiera protegerlo.

Se besaron durante mucho tiempo, impregnando al otro de amor y cariño. Yixing lo apretó más a él, como había hecho con el bebé que había abandonado en su antiguo hogar.

Por la madrugada, ambos cerraron sus ojos por fin. Durmieron con sus manos enlazadas, envueltos en la promesa de una última noche juntos.

**.**

Partieron de la casa antes de que el sol terminara de salir por completo.

Soojung hizo que Sehun se vistiera con ropa cómoda y dejó que el niño jugara con Yixing una vez más, vistiéndolo a su antojo.

Sus manos permanecieron cerca. Y de vez en cuando, Yixing le proporcionaba una sonrisa cálida a Sehun, que parecía más nervioso conforme el auto avanzaba.

Llegaron al manicomio casi al mediodía. Soojung acarició la espalda de Yixing al bajar y susurró un:

—Ya casi terminamos aquí.

Sehun bajó después, con el cuerpo tembloroso y los ojos ligeramente llorosos. Avanzó junto a Yixing hacia los doctores, que ya les esperaban con un par de enfermeros.

El mayor se detuvo y le abrazó con fuerza, acarició su cabello y sujeto por unos breves segundos su rostro.

—Todo va a estar bien —Le aseguró Yixing.

Sehun se zafó de su agarre y retrocedió, como si estuviera asustado. Soojung lo siguió, con una mirada de pena bien fingida.

—Buenos días, conde Oh —saludó uno de los doctores—. ¿Se acuerda de mí?

Yixing se sintió extraño al escuchar el título, hasta que recordó que era gracias a Soojung que lo había adquirido, incluso si todo era una farsa.

—¿Conde Oh?

El hombre se acercó más, hasta posicionarse junto a Yixing. Al no recibir una respuesta, dio una indicación a los enfermeros para que avanzaran.

Dos hombres apresaron a Yixing, en un intento por inmovilizarlo. Él los empujó y los miró, totalmente confundido.

—¿Qué carajos están haciendo? —inquirió.

—No tenemos intención de lastimarlo, señor. Sólo queremos ayudarlo.

—Se equivocan de persona —Se volvió hacia Sehun y Soojung, quienes contemplaban la escena en silencio—. Explíqueselos, señora.

Miró a Soojung, quien dio un paso al frente y negó con la cabeza.

—Mi esposo todavía cree que es un criado nacido en Corea —Fingió que se limpiaba una lágrima—. Quizá porque su niñera era coreana. Ayúdenlo, por favor.

—¡Sehun! —llamó Yixing, luchando contra los brazos que lo sujetaban con más fuerza que antes—. ¡Sehun!

El muchacho caminó hasta él, haciendo un esfuerzo por contener su llanto. Lo miró una vez más, antes de dirigirse al doctor. Inclinó la cabeza, como si él fuera el criado de Yixing.

—Me temo que mi señor ha perdido la cordura —declaró.

—¡Sehun! —Los ojos de Yixing se abrieron de par en par, como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que escuchaba—. ¡Ayúdame, Sehun!

El muchacho retrocedió, dejando que se llevaran a Yixing y lo introdujeran en el oscuro edificio, donde se escuchaban gritos y el sonido de cadenas chocando entre sí.

Al igual que Soojung, Sehun no era más que un hijo de perra.


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun podía recordar a la perfección el día en que su padre murió. Recordaba nítidamente el contraste del brillante sol de primavera con la oscuridad de la casa, y el apabullante silencio en el salón donde descansaba el cuerpo de su progenitor antes de su entierro.

Podía ver a Yunho, la sonrisa encantadora que le dedicó mientras le tendía un dulce. Como si quisiera recompensar con ese simple obsequio el tormento que vendría más tarde.

Miyoung, la hermana de su difunta madre, se limitó a acariciar su cabeza para tranquilizarlo. Era torpe con las muestras de cariño, después de carecer de ellas por mucho tiempo.

Sehun intentó abrazarla, quería sentir que no se había quedado solo en el mundo y que tendría a alguien que le protegería. Su tía lo retiró de su cuerpo, se disculpó y lloró en un rincón, disculpándose con su hermana entre llantos por llevarse a Sehun con ella.

El niño no entendió la gravedad de ser acogido en el hogar de sus tíos. ¿Acaso no era mejor que permanecer solo en una casa rodeado por sirvientes?

La mudanza se llevó a cabo en cuanto la custodia de Sehun quedó a cargo de Miyoung. Un abogado dictaminó que ella sería su tutora oficial, aunque eso no le daría el poder de acceder a los bienes del niño. El señor Oh había sido claro en su testamento, y su dinero se mantendría resguardado en una cuenta bancaria hasta que su único hijo alcanzara la mayoría de edad. Para ello faltaban doce años, doce largos años en los que el pequeño permanecería como protegido de su tía.

Sehun dejó su casa, sin saber que ya era heredero de una gran fortuna. Yunho tomó su mano para llevarlo a un auto, sosteniéndolo como su posesión más preciada. Una joya de la corona, en eso se había convertido.

Para la sorpresa del pequeño Sehun, la mansión Jung era completamente diferente a lo que pensó que sería. Tan oscura, carente de vida, terrorífica en definitiva. Y los habitantes, al igual que la casa, parecían apagados. Nadie hablaba de más, nadie sonreía, nadie era amable.

Una semana después de su llegada, Yunho le ordenó a Sehun que dejara de hablar en su lengua natal y que adoptara el japonés, ya que todos los libros de su biblioteca privada estaban en ese idioma y debía trabajar duro para lograr leerlos.

Miyoung se echó a llorar con amargura cuando su esposo le dio la tarea de enseñarle el idioma. Sehun le prometió que no daría problemas, era un buen estudiante y daría todo de sí para dominar la lengua como si se tratara de la suya. Eso no tranquilizó a su tía.

Comenzaron las lecciones con palabras básicas, un simple "mamá" y "papá" que escaló a lugares, países y objetos. En un salón privado, donde nadie tenía acceso más que Yunho, Miyoung y el propio Sehun, los días se iban en medio de lectura y más lectura.

Yunho los acompañaba ocasionalmente, para supervisar que la pronunciación de Sehun fuera correcta, que hiciera pausas adecuadamente y que la entonación estuviese más que perfecta. Si no era complacido, Sehun era golpeado en las manos con una cuerda decorada por esferas de madera, obligado a no llorar si no quería ganar otro castigo. Así el niño aprendió a llorar en silencio, y se dio cuenta que no había nada más importante que obedecer a su tío.

Cuando logró desenvolverse en el idioma con las palabra básicas, Miyoung colocó frente a él un libro pequeño, diferente a los que le había mostrado con anterioridad. Contenía un vocabulario al que Sehun todavía no estaba acostumbrado, eran palabras más complicadas y largas. Algunas incluían ilustraciones, para ayudarlo a memorizar lo que su tía le enseñaba.

Incluía las partes del cuerpo a detalle, y Sehun se cubrió los ojos con timidez cuando llegaron a los genitales femeninos. Miyoung luchó con las manos del niño, para obligarlo a mirar y seguir con la lección.

—Esta es la vulva —Miyoung señaló el dibujo—. El clítoris, los labios mayores y menores.

Sehun tenía el rostro completamente rojo, pero repitió todo con cuidado, sintiéndose presionado bajo la estricta mirada de Yunho.

Miyoung cambiaba de página cuando estaba satisfecha con su desempeño, y mientras lo hacía, su respiración se hacía más pesada. Si Sehun fuera su hijo, habría dado todo de sí para evitar que Yunho corrompiera su cabeza con cosas como esas.

**.**

A veces, Sehun creyó que su tía quería escapar de la mansión. La escuchó murmurar cosas sin sentido, dando vueltas por todo el salón como si nadie pudiera verla.

Su estado empeoraba tras las reuniones de lectura de su tío. Quedaba poco de la hermosa mujer y en su lugar salía una Miyoung al borde de la locura.

Yunho gustaba hacer bromas de mal gusto que involucraban la sanidad mental de las personas, y en una ocasión le aseguró a Sehun que la enfermedad estaba en su sangre, con una sonrisa burlona que sólo alteró más a su esposa.

—Pero no debes preocuparte, hay muchos hospitales psiquiátricos en Japón para tratar a esa clase de personas.

Miyoung se volvió frágil con la mención del manicomio, tan delicada como un cristal que se cuarteaba ante el mínimo toque. Y la sugerencia de Yunho, de mostrarle a Sehun los libros de las reuniones literarias, terminó por romperla.

Ella no sería capaz de dañar más a su sobrino, ni de verlo sufrir en esa casa que se asemejaba más a una jaula que a un hogar.

En el otoño, un año después de la llegada de Sehun, Miyoung ató una cuerda al hermoso cerezo y se quitó la vida en medio de la noche.

Sehun lloró en silencio frente al cadáver de su tía que se mecía en el árbol. Cubrió sus ojos con manos temblorosas, hasta que una sirvienta lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación, donde lo arrulló hasta que se quedó dormido.

Su tío no pareció inmutarse por la muerte de Miyoung. Sin embargo, se negó a talar el árbol cuando todo el personal de la mansión se lo sugirió. Yunho dijo que el alma de su esposa ahora habitaba en el cerezo, y por ello lo dejaría intacto.

Mientras crecía, Sehun pensó que su tío estaba en lo correcto. Las flores que crecieron del árbol después de la muerte de Miyoung eran más brillantes en color, llenas de la vida que su tía dejó atrás.

Con la ausencia de su tutora, Yunho ganó la custodia completa de Sehun, y con ello el poder de criarlo a su antojo. A partir de ese momento él se encargó de las clases de lectura, hasta que el niño cumplió dieciséis y estuvo listo para ocupar el lugar de Miyoung en las reuniones.

Los hombres que asistieron se sorprendieron al principio, sin poder concebir que un niño fuera el encargado de recitar los pasajes más eróticos de la literatura. Era un lugar reservado para una mujer, pero había cierto encanto en el muchacho, en la forma en que podía modular su voz para retratar con fidelidad a cada personaje. Se volvió atractivo para el público en poco tiempo, como una oscura fantasía que era develada por fin.

Sehun se acostumbró de a poco a cada aristócrata, a la forma en que lo miraban cuando tenía que recrear el sonido de un gemido femenino, y lo exaltados que se volvían cuando su garganta dejaba salir la imitación de un hombre que alcanzaba el orgasmo.

Lectura tras lectura, donde las páginas no hablaban más que de sexo y fantasías retorcidas, Sehun perdió el sentido del amor y la comprensión. No había nada de eso en las palabras que era obligado a recitar, y fuera de las reuniones, de vuelta en la realidad, tampoco recibió una pizca de eso.

**.**

Memorizó los rostros de las personas que asistían para escucharlo y le sorprendió cuando encontró, por primera vez, a una mujer.

No era una mujer cualquiera, desde luego. Su tío era cuidadoso con las personas que invitaba, y ella debía ser demasiado importante para tener un lugar reservado entre hombres.

Quizá era el aura que desprendía por sí misma, más fuerte que el de muchos en aquel salón. Sehun se sintió atraído por una criatura como esa, pero no lo suficiente para mirarla en los pasajes más importantes del relato.

Al final de la lectura, lleno de curiosidad sobre quién era ella, Sehun espió una conversación entre la mujer y su tío.

Hablaron de Yunho, de su extraña aversión al país que le había visto nacer y su desesperado intento por parecer un nativo japonés. También incluyeron a Sehun como tópico principal, para hablar de su desempeño en la lectura de aquella noche.

El muchacho no supo cómo sentirse cuando Yunho le cuestionó a la mujer la reacción que tendría si su sobrino le visitara por la noche, dispuesto a recrear uno de los pasajes que leyó. Ella aseguró que no tenía ningún interés en acostarse con él.

—Lo miré durante la lectura y él jamás me miró a mí —La condesa Jung emitió un sonoro suspiro—. Me parece que sería igual a hacer el amor con un cadáver.

—Está entrenado. Ha aprendido a través de los libros.

—No encontré deseo algunos en sus ojos. Quizá debería replantearse su entrenamiento.

Sehun no se atrevió a escuchar más. Volvió a su habitación en silencio, preguntándose si las palabras de aquella mujer eran ciertas. No escuchó la forma en que Soojung convenció a Yunho de abrirle las puertas de su casa, hablándole de cómo los jóvenes de las familias importantes en Inglaterra eran expertos en las artes.

La noche siguiente Sehun se encontró con la mujer durante la cena. La miró con atención, mientras ésta le dedicaba sonrisas coquetas a Jongin cuando le servía un poco de agua.

Luego de que Yunho se retirara por una repentina llamada de una importante biblioteca en París, la condesa se acercó tanto como la mesa se lo permitía y miró a Sehun con los ojos brillantes.

—Luce encantador —susurró, como si fuera un peligroso secreto.

—Los hombres utilizan eso para acostarse con algunas damas —comenzó Sehun. Clavó su tenedor en las verduras de su plato y alzó la mirada—. Me pregunto si usted buscará lo mismo conmigo.

—Esa no fue mi intención.

—¿Entonces cuál es?

Soojung sonrió.

—Él regresará pronto. Solicité que lo llamaran y lo distrajeran un momento —Fingió que se acomodaba el peinado—. Me gustaría discutir con usted algo referente a su futuro. Iré a su habitación a la medianoche.

Sehun quiso reír. ¿Qué sabía ella de su futuro?

**.**

Sehun escuchó a Soojung mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Su oreja estaba demasiado pegada a la puerta, haciéndole sencillo escuchar cada diminuto sonido en el exterior de su habitación.

—Sé que está ahí —dijo ella, y aunque no pudo verla, el muchacho estaba seguro de que había una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—Mi sirviente duerme en la puerta de a lado —susurró Sehun—. ¿Cree que quiero ser motivo de escándalo entre los criados?

—Vi a Jongin bajar con su almohada al cuarto de la servidumbre. Él no vendrá en mucho tiempo.

—¿Manchará su título por esto?

—No poseo ningún título, sólo soy hija de campesinos coreanos. Me gané ese título en Japón para llegar a usted. Aprendí a pintar y falsificar cuadros para ganarme la confianza de su tío. Quería enamorarlo, robarle su fortuna, luego me desharía de usted....

Sehun abrió la puerta.

—¿Por qué me dice esto?

—Porque he decidido hacer un trato —Soojung avanzó, obligándolo a retroceder. Una vez adentro, cerró la puerta tras ella—. Un matrimonio conmigo no lo atará, lo liberará. Lo ayudaré a escapar, nos iremos lejos de aquí. Naturalmente, tendremos que dividir el dinero.

—¿Qué le hace pensar que accederé?

—¿Acaso quiere quedarse aquí? Esas lecturas no parecen divertirlo. Dígame, ¿de verdad dejará que su tío lo obligue a complacer a esos hombres?

—No será por siempre.

—¿Entonces esperará hasta que él muera? —Negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionada del muchacho—. Desperdiciará su vida hasta que llegue ese momento.

Sehun bajó la cabeza. Había verdad en cada una de las palabras de Soojung, y dolía.

—Mi tío nos matará si nos descubre —La voz de Sehun salió débil—. Ya no le serviré sin mi fortuna. Si me atrapa, sé que él no se conformará sólo con verme morir.

Yunho podía ser demasiado cruel, lo había visto, cuando el hombre le enseñó una habitación de tortura como advertencia. Sehun jamás volvió a replantearse la idea de huir, hasta ese momento.

Soojung le miró con compasión. Entendía al niño, por ello sacó una botella pequeña del interior de su abrigo y se la mostró.

—Es un somnífero peligroso —explicó—. Tres gotas lo dejarán inconsciente por un día. Cinco serían suficientes para dormir a un caballo. La botella completa lo matará en menos de cinco minutos.

Sehun intentó arrebatarle la botella, Soojung fue más rápida y logró esquivar su mano sin problema alguno.

—Se lo daré como regalo de bodas si acepta mi propuesta —continuó ella.

El muchacho caminó hacia la ventana con gesto pensativo. Le pareció un trato justo, incluso si Soojung sólo era una estafadora.

—Debe traerme un nuevo criado —comenzó a decir Sehun—. Alguien que nadie vaya a extrañar. Si es algo lerdo será mejor. Lo pondremos en un manicomio con mi identidad, así yo podré asumir la suya.

—¿Y qué haremos con Jongin? —Soojung alzó una ceja.

—Usted puede encargarse de eso.

Soojung lo hizo a su manera. Sedujo al apuesto sirviente de Sehun en medio de la noche, le dijo cosas lindas en el oído y se dejó tocar por el muchacho de piel morena.

Con algo de culpa, Sehun fingió que los descubría en medio de un acto comprometedor. Y dado que Jongin no pudo defenderse, fue despedido y echado de la mansión Jung.

Ese fue el primer paso del plan.

**.**

Sehun no pudo dormir la noche que Yixing llegó a la casa. Se mantuvo despierto, mientras Susuko le daba indicaciones al chico sobre su nuevo puesto.

Lo escuchó cuando abrió su puerta, y como una pequeña broma de bienvenida, Sehun golpeó la pared para asustarlo. Más tarde, sintiéndose como un completo acosador, lo vio cambiarse la ropa de dormir.

Sonrió, porque Soojung había enviado a alguien con las características que solicitó. _Ingenuo y algo torpe_ , era perfecto.

Decidió ponerlo a prueba un poco más, gritando como si estuviera en medio de una terrible pesadilla. Esperó con paciencia, hasta que escuchó los pasos rápidos de su nuevo sirviente. Entonces cerró los ojos y se revolvió en la cama.

No pudo verle el rostro en la oscuridad, pero le pareció que tenía una voz suave, tranquila. Había un ligero acento, que denotaba enseguida que no era un nativo japonés. Aun así, logró que Sehun lo entendiera.

Y aunque estaba ahí sólo con un propósito, Sehun se sintió extrañamente cómodo en su presencia. Esa noche, luego de ser arrullado por su canto, durmió con la paz que no había poseído en mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, el muchacho se presentó ante él. Sehun pudo examinarlo mejor bajo la luz del día, y pronto llegó a la conclusión de que Yixing era lindo, adorable incluso. Parecía demasiado inocente para su propio bien.

Para tratarse de alguien que debía ser mayor que él, su rostro se volvió bastante aniñado cuando no logró comprender nada de la carta que Soojung escribió. El puchero, las cejas juntas como las de un bebé, el cabello negro que caía sobre su frente, el hoyuelo que se marcó en su mejilla diestra cuando apretó con fuerza los esponjosos labios rosados.

—¿Hay algún problema, Lay?

Sehun había leído el comienzo de la carta brevemente, mientras Yixing escogía un par de zapatos nuevos. Soojung aseguró que el chico era analfabeta, y que su origen lo haría susceptible a los lujos que le mostrara. Lo comprobó un minuto más tarde, cuando el muchacho le devolvió la carta y confesó la verdad.

Prometió que le enseñaría a leer, no sin antes hacer una advertencia sobre lo que sucedería si mentía de nuevo. Después lo dejó solo en la habitación, como Soojung le había sugerido.

Antes de ir a su práctica de lectura hizo una parada en las habitaciones de la servidumbre, siendo aquella la primera vez que entraba a ese lugar. Susuko se sorprendió de verlo ahí, y ordenó de inmediato a todas las sirvientas que se formaran en una línea.

—Retírate —le ordenó Sehun.

La mujer hizo una reverencia y se fue del lugar, preguntándose qué habían hecho las chicas para que Sehun las reprendiera personalmente.

—¿Quién fue? —inquirió. Su rostro se endureció, hasta que sus facciones dejaron de parecer angelicales—. ¿Quién escondió el zapato de Lay?

Las mujeres temblaron, y al escuchar la pregunta, se volvieron al mismo tiempo para mirar a la más pequeña de ellas.

Sehun se acercó con una mano en alto, dispuesto a golpearla. Se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro, satisfecho con los lloriqueos de la mujer.

—Discúlpate enfrente de ellas —ordenó.

—¡L-lo siento! —chilló, con la cabeza gacha. Sus rodillas chocaron con el suelo, hasta hacer una exagerada reverencia a los pies de Sehun.

El chico no se inmutó, dirigió su mirada hacia el resto. Ellas permanecían con la espalda tan recta como la de un soldado, a la espera de aquello que tuviera por decir.

—Nadie molestará a Lay, ¿entendieron? Despediré a quien se atreva a hacerlo de nuevo.

—¡Sí, señor! —respondieron al unísono.

Se acomodó los guantes de cuero y se retiró del lugar sin mirar atrás. No permitiría que nadie le arrebatara su única oportunidad de salir de ahí.

**.**

Las miradas que había recibido antes nunca se habían asemejado ni un poco a la forma en que Yixing le miró, como si fuera la cosa más exquisita del mundo.

El mayor no respiraba con normalidad, estaba nervioso por una razón que Sehun no pudo comprender. Notó que sus labios parecían clamar por agua, y el menor se encontró hipnotizado por la lengua que los relamía.

—Listo. Ya puede seguir comiendo.

Yixing retrocedió, alejándose tanto como podía.

—¿Te gusta el olor? —preguntó Sehun, con fingido desinterés. Lamió su paleta, jugando con ella hasta dejarla en su boca.

—¿Disculpe? —Yixing frunció el ceño.

—Si te gusta el olor entonces puedes entrar también.

No supo qué lo llevó a hacer aquella invitación, jamás lo había hecho antes, ni siquiera con Jongin. Habló sin poder controlarse, como si otra persona se expresara en su lugar.

—¿De verdad? —Los ojos del mayor se abrieron más de lo normal.

Sehun sacó la paleta de su boca y asintió, sin apartar su mirada de la suya.

Yixing se giró y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. El menor se quedó quieto, sin poder respirar correctamente cuando la piel de su espalda quedó al descubierto. Se obligó a apartar la vista cuando Yixing se introdujo en la tina, desnudo, pálido, atractivo. Logró que el calor subiera a las mejillas de Sehun, en forma de un adorable rubor.

—¿Debería ayudarlo a lavarse? —preguntó Yixing, sin notar lo que su mera presencia provocó en el menor.

—Sólo si tú me dejas hacerlo contigo.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

—Si no le molesta entonces por mí está bien.

Sehun tragó saliva. Había atado la soga en su propio cuello, y Yixing comenzó a tirar de ella sin siquiera saberlo.

**.**

Con el paso de los días algo comenzó a cambiar. Sehun estaba feliz con la presencia de Yixing a su alrededor, apreciaba su compañía y los gestos torpes con los que se dirigía a él cuando pisaba terreno desconocido.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo observándolo cuando limpiaba o escribía las nuevas palabras que le enseñaba. Apreció las facciones que antes había ignorado, encontrándolas bonitas, dignas de admirar.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza ante su presencia. Sus palabras se convirtieron en una fuente de alivio, que parecían curar las heridas mal cicatrizadas de su alma.

Siempre se sintió culpable de haber nacido, de haber matado a su madre, como una vez Yunho insinuó mientras hablaba con Miyoung. Tras el bálsamo que Yixing esparció, Sehun logró sanar sus heridas sangrantes y borrar los resentimientos que guardaba con su persona.

 _¿Así se siente?_ , se preguntó. ¿Eso era el amor? ¿Era esa sensación cálida que surgía cuando Yixing le sonreía, cuando cantaba para él y se quedaba a su lado hasta que las pesadillas desaparecían? Si eso era, entonces no renunciaría a él jamás.

Quizá estaba loco, pero había algo en su pecho que le decía que Yixing se sentía igual. Lo notó en sus ojos, en la forma en que sus puños se apretaban si Soojung se acercaba demasiado. Lo escuchó aquel día, en el que Yixing subió las escaleras con pasos fuertes, agresivos. Lo vio en las noches contemplando su puerta, con una mirada de tristeza y emitiendo suspiros.

O quizá Sehun sólo lo estaba imaginando. Tal vez el deseo de obtener un poco de amor lo hacían ver cosas donde no las había.

Quería conocer los pensamientos de Yixing, necesitaba saber por qué los orbes marrones parecían decir "la detesto" cuando Soojung le tocaba.

Sehun hizo a un lado esos pensamientos cuando la besó. Se arrepintió enseguida de haberlo hecho, porque el toque de Soojung le produjo náuseas. Se sintió como un estúpido, y quiso seguir a Yixing cuando éste se echó a correr.

¿Qué ocurría con él?

**.**

Por primera vez, los pensamientos de Sehun viajaron a una persona en particular mientras leía.

Se olvidó de las personas que le miraban y se perdió en las palabras. Una serie de imágenes se crearon dentro de su cabeza, tan sensuales, tan vívidas. Tuvo que hacer una pausa para secarse el sudor. Su respiración se agitó y su corazón latió con violencia contra su pecho. La sangre hirvió dentro de sus venas.

El público estalló en aplausos y murmullos de admiración. Una lectura espectacular, sin duda nunca antes vista.

_Yixing, oh Yixing._

Su imaginación no se acercó lo suficiente a las sensaciones producidas en la vida real.

La lengua de Yixing sabía dulce, y no era sólo por la paleta que había lamido. Sehun se sintió como un adicto, bebiendo de su boca para saciar la sed que le secaba la garganta.

Lo tocó, disfrutó de tenerlo frotándose contra su mano, tan suave y caliente. Y cuando llegó su turno, su vista se nubló por el repentino placer que inundó cada parte de su cuerpo.

—La condesa pensara que no ha visto algo tan perfecto, tan bello.

Sehun quiso llorar ante esas palabras. Jamás se sintió tan amado como en ese momento, con esos hermosos ojos marrones mirándolo como si fuera lo más precioso sobre la faz de la tierra.

Gimió sin temor alguno en cuanto Yixing lo tomó con su boca. Era una nueva sensación, la lengua que pasaba por toda su longitud, la boca que se cernía cálida y le liberaba después de unos segundos, antes de apresarlo con más ahínco que antes.

El mayor se separó de su miembro, sólo para parpadear con una falsa inocencia y preguntar:

—¿Quieres que te siga enseñando?

Sehun se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

—Enséñamelo todo, hyung.

 _Muéstrame cómo es amar, cómo se siente ser amado. Muéstrame hasta el último placer que el hombre haya conocido_.

Yixing se desnudó, sin poder soportar un minuto más el calor que lo sofocaba. Ayudó a Sehun a quitarse el pantalón y los restos de la camiseta que había roto, antes de tirar de él para obligarlo a incorporarse. Se sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, luego lo besó con intensidad.

Sehun lo tomó por la cintura y lo apretó contra su pecho. Separó sus bocas sólo para recorrer el cuello de Yixing. Lo mordió hasta dejar marcas rojas sobre la piel blanca, como un lienzo en el que iniciaría la mejor pintura de su vida.

Su mano se movió por instinto, bajando lentamente hasta llegar a la entrada de Yixing. Masajeó con cuidado en pequeños círculos, y pronto sintió el cuerpo de su hyung respondiendo con suaves jadeos.

—S-Sehun... —La voz de Yixing salió débil. Sus ojos buscaron los del menor.

El muchacho no apartó la mirada de él mientras se llevaba los dedos de la mano diestra a la boca, de la forma más sensual que Yixing había visto jamás. Sehun los lamió a consciencia, hasta dejarlos rebosantes de saliva. Volvió a bajar la mano, y esta vez insertó un dedo en el interior del mayor.

Dolió como el infierno. Yixing jamás había sentido algo ahí, haciéndose espacio con lentitud, explorando con precaución. Soltó un quejido cuando se unió un segundo dedo, aunque más tarde eso facilitó la entrada de un tercero.

Sehun intentó distraerlo con pequeños besos, con una tierna caricia en su cadera que le pedía que se relajara. Era cuestión de tiempo, y de paciencia.

Yixing respiró lentamente, e intentó relajar los músculos para facilitar las acciones del menor. Entonces ocurrió.

Sehun tocó algún punto sensible, enviándole una corriente de placer que lo cegó por un instante. Sus brazos se apretaron y su cadera se alzó ligeramente, antes de volver a su posición anterior.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Sehun con la voz ronca.

—Sí —Yixing echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los dedos en su interior se movieron con más rapidez.

En ese momento, el mayor no pudo saber con certeza quién enseñaba a quién. Jamás había sentido algo como eso en toda su vida. Sehun, con ese rostro y gestos inocentes, lo tenía completamente a su merced.

—Promete que no me traicionarás, Lay —pidió Sehun de pronto, como si temiera que Yixing lo abandonara después de eso.

—¿C-cómo podría? —Yixing tomó su rostro y lo besó con delicadeza. Se separó, luego le sonrió con dulzura—. Yo jamás, j-jamás podría hacerlo.

Era una promesa surgida del deseo, pero le bastaba.

Sehun retiró sus dedos del interior de Yixing, de una forma tan abrupta que el muchacho entre sus brazos soltó un quejido ante la ausencia.

—Seré cuidadoso —prometió el niño, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El mayor apoyó sus rodillas contra el colchón y subió un poco su cuerpo, hasta que el miembro de Sehun quedó alineado con su entrada.

Sin perder el contacto visual, el menor se introdujo lentamente en él. Yixing enterró sus uñas en la espalda del menor, porque Sehun era grande en comparación con sus dedos.

Pareció una eternidad, hasta que sus glúteos golpearon contra los muslos de Sehun, informándole que estaba completamente adentro. Esperaron unos minutos, para que el mayor se ajustara al cambio de tamaño.

Sehun tomó ese momento para contemplar a Yixing. Le pareció el modelo perfecto, con aquellos muslos bien delineados, el cabello despeinado, los ojos brillosos y los labios ligeramente separados e hinchados. Era una imagen que no quería olvidar, quería grabarla para toda su vida y atesorarla. Era imposible que alguien tan hermoso como él estuviera vivo, enseñándole con su cuerpo la fusión del amor y el deseo.

Dejó de respirar por un breve segundo cuando Yixing comenzó a moverse, tomando por completo las riendas de la situación. Lo vio impulsarse con las piernas para subir y bajar, haciendo que un corto gemido se escapara de su garganta por la intensidad de las sensaciones producidas.

El interior de Yixing era cálido, lo apretaba con fuerza, como si no quisiera liberarlo nunca más. Se sentía bien, le permitía conocerlo en un plano totalmente nuevo, íntimo. Tuvo que controlarse, porque la sensación era tan abrumadora que temió correrse.

Respiró hondo, sujetó la cintura del mayor con más fuerza y empujó su cadera, ayudándolo con las penetraciones. Intentó moverse en otro ángulo, para lograr que Yixing sintiera lo mismo que él. Sonrió cuando el muchacho en sus brazos soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, indicándole que ese era el lugar que buscaba. Volvió a empujar en la misma dirección, con más ánimo esta vez.

—¿Cómo p-puedes ser t-tan bueno en esto? —preguntó Yixing entre jadeos—. Debe ser un talento natural.

El menor le sonrió. Tal vez la teoría de los libros había sido de ayuda.

—¡M-más fuerte!

Sehun aumentó el ritmo de las penetraciones, hasta que Yixing se deshizo en sollozos de placer y ocultó su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Por un momento invirtieron papeles, y Sehun acunó el cuerpo de Yixing como si fuera su bebé. Dejó que se apoyara en él, mientras su cadera se movía en un interminable frenesí.

—Argh, Sehun... —Yixing se aferró al cuerpo ajeno como un koala, en busca de algo que pudiera sostenerlo. Sus piernas ya no podían soportar su peso, sintió que se desplomaría en cualquier instante. Estaba cerca, tan cerca.

Por instinto, o por todas las veces que lo había leído, Sehun supo que vendría a continuación. Separó a Yixing de su cuerpo y lo besó, acallando así el gemido ronco que quiso salir de su garganta cuando alcanzó el orgasmo.

Sehun lo siguió, sintiendo como el nudo en su vientre explotaba. No pudo pensar en nada más, sus terminaciones nerviosas vibraron y el placer se extendió en forma de violentas oleadas. Se derramó en el interior de Yixing, como clímax de sus acciones y sentimientos.

Rompieron el beso para poder respirar. Sehun dejó caer su cabeza en el pecho de Yixing. El mayor lo abrazó y acarició su cabello con ternura, Sehun logró escuchar el latir de su corazón.

—Creo que ahora sabes qué hacer —susurró el mayor.

Sehun cayó sobre el colchón totalmente exhausto, todavía con el cuerpo de su hyung entre sus brazos. Eran un completo desastre, pero ninguno se atrevió a alejarse del otro.

Yixing escaló un poco, hasta que su rostro quedó junto al de Sehun. Rompió la unión de sus cuerpos y entrelazó sus piernas con las de él, cubriéndose mutuamente del frío. Tomó su mano y la acarició, al mismo tiempo que juntaba su frente con la suya.

—Sí, ahora lo sé —respondió Sehun.

Esa noche, sus corazones latieron en sincronía.

**.**

—¿Lo ve? —Soojung se volvió hacia Sehun—. Debe ser más convincente cuando finja quererme. No podemos permitir que Yixing haga otro berrinche.

El muchacho miró el camino porque el que su hyung se había ido, apenas unos minutos atrás.

—No puedo. Ya no puedo hacerlo.

—¿Siente lástima por él? —Soojung soltó una risita burlona—. ¿Sabe lo que dijo Yixing de usted? Dijo que era un crédulo, demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de que lo engaña.

No, eso no podía ser cierto. Pero no tenía modo de saberlo, ya que si lo pensaba con detenimiento, Yixing también se encontraba ahí por su dinero. Entonces, ¿qué significaba lo que tuvieron aquella noche?

Nada. Yixing lo confirmó con aquellas simples palabras que dolieron igual que una cuchilla perforando sus entrañas.

—Terminará amándola —afirmó Yixing, sin tomar en cuenta ninguno de sus sentimientos.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso? Sehun estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su libertad si Yixing se quedaba a su lado. Lanzaría todo por la borda sin dudarlo, sólo para obtener un día más junto a él.

No pudo contener el enojo y la decepción. Lo lanzó fuera de su habitación, sin importarle que Yixing lloraba y lo llamaba con la voz rota. Eso no curaría su corazón, nada podría hacerlo.

Se limpió las lágrimas con furia y abrió su armario para sacar aquella vieja caja de regalo. Tomó la cuerda en el interior, sintiendo como el dolor se extendía por su pecho. Ya no podía soportarlo más. No era correspondido por la única persona que amaba desde el fondo de su alma, ¿qué sentido tenía vivir?

Salió de la habitación con la cuerda entre sus manos. Yixing ya no estaba ahí, lo que facilitó su tránsito por el pasillo. Ignoró el viento que se coló por la delgada pijama, el frío que entumió sus pies y le envió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Mientras corría hacia el cerezo pensó en su tía, en los sentimientos que debieron abrumarla para tomar tal decisión. La comprendió por fin, porque en ese momento, estuvo seguro que daría todo para arrancarse el corazón y dejar de sentir.

Escaló el árbol como solía hacer en su niñez y ató la cuerda con nudos firmes. Colocó el pequeño círculo alrededor de su cuello, sin duda alguna. Maldijo a Yunho por tener razón, su familia estaba maldita, y con su muerte, pondría fin a un linaje donde sólo habitaba la locura y la desgracia.

Se dejó caer al vacío, con el viento chocando contra su rostro y el ruido de los insectos nocturnos como única compañía. La soga no alcanzó a tensarse, porque su cuerpo fue retenido por unos brazos firmes.

Miró hacia abajo, donde Yixing lo aferraba entre sollozos, tan fuerte como sus músculos se lo permitían. Dejó salir un suspiro cansado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel?

—Suéltame —ordenó.

—¡No lo haré! —Yixing lloró con más fuerza—. ¡Lo siento, Sehun!

—Suéltame.

—¡Quita la soga de tu cuello! —suplicó—. ¡No quiero que mueras! De verdad lo siento.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

Yixing alzó la cabeza, permitiendo que Sehun pudiera ver su dolor. Estaba roto, igual que él.

—Porque traté de engañarte. Iba a ayudar a Soojung a robar tu fortuna. Te iba a meter en un manicomio y huiría —confesó—. Pero ya no puedo hacerlo. ¡Te amo, Sehun! Por favor, no te cases con ella.

El corazón del menor saltó en su pecho ante esas palabra, aún así, ocultó sus sentimientos para hablar.

—¿Estás preocupado por mí, Yixing? —El aludido movió la cabeza para asentir—. Yo estoy preocupado por ti.

El mayor abrió los ojos, en un gesto de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—¿Crees que me engañabas? —sonrió con tristeza—. Tú ibas a ser engañado. Tú ibas a terminar en el manicomio. Iba a asumir tu identidad para huir con Soojung.

Yixing dejó de llorar. Pensó en la chica, en lo inteligente que había sido para engañarlo y traerlo a la mansión Jung por voluntad propia.

Sehun se quitó la soga del cuello y movió las piernas para que su hyung lo soltara. Aterrizó con agilidad junto a Yixing, quien intentaba procesar toda la información revelada.

—No me disculparé, dado que tú también querías engañarme —continuó Sehun.

Yixing parpadeó en confusión antes de mirarlo.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—No —contestó con firmeza—. Porque de lo contrario jamás te habría conocido.

Los ojos de Yixing brillaron con un atisbo de esperanza.

—¿Tú... te alegras de haberme conocido?

Sehun le sonrió.

—Más de lo que crees —Cerró la distancia que había entre ellos—. Yo también te amo, Yixing.

Bajó la cabeza para depositar un casto beso en sus labios, como una reafirmación de lo que decía.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Yixing.

Yunho y Soojung eran un obstáculo, ninguno de los dos les permitirían ser felices sin algo a cambio.

—Tengo una idea, Xing.

**.**

Después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, y de sopesar todas las posibilidades, Sehun llegó a la conclusión de que recurrir a la familia de Yixing era la mejor opción.

—No será gratis —Le advirtió el mayor.

—Lo sé —Le mostró un broche de oro—. ¿Crees que esto sea suficiente?

Yixing lo tomó con cuidado. Era hermoso, con esas diminutas perlas que agregaban un toque femenino. Se lo llevó a la boca después de contemplarlo, lo mordió con algo de fuerza, tal y como Taeyeon le había enseñado. Era auténtico.

—Es suficiente —Yixing se lo devolvió—. ¿De quién es?

—Era de mi madre.

—Sehun, no creo que....

—No pasa nada —Le tranquilizó. Acarició su mejilla—. Sé que ella daría todo por verme feliz. Y tú me haces feliz.

Yixing no puedo evitar sonreír. Nadie le había dicho algo como eso antes, con esa seguridad que no daba cabida a la duda.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué sigue?

—Una carta —Sehun le pasó una hoja y un lápiz. Se sentó junto a él, antes de sacar un papel del interior de su saco para ayudarlo con la redacción—. ¿Estás listo?

Yixing tomó el lápiz con firmeza y asintió.

_Espero que todos estén bien. Escribo porque ha habido un cambio de planes. Decidí hacer una alianza con el señor Oh, y necesito de su ayuda._

_Soojung planeaba estafarme, así que me adelantaré a ella. Por ello, esta carta debe permanecer en secreto. Las particularidades las enviará el señor Oh en otra carta bajo mi nombre._

_Les envío un adelanto del pago por sus servicios, es un broche de oro puro. Es real, lo he comprobado personalmente._

_Nos mantendremos en contacto._

_Atentamente, Zhang Yixing._

—¿Qué significa? —Sehun apuntó a los últimos caracteres.

—Es mi nombre.

—Creí que no sabías escribir —admiró las líneas, lo bien que parecían estar trazadas.

—Fue lo único que me dejó mi madre antes de morir, un trozo de papel con mi nombre escrito en chino —Yixing se llevó una mano al cuello, donde permanecía el relicario que Taeyeon le había dado antes de marcharse—. Esto también era de ella. Se lo dio a mi tía, y ella decidió dármelo a mí.

—¿Lo has abierto?

Yixing negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que haya nada adentro.

—¿Puedo?

—Sí —Sacó el collar del interior de su camisa y lo extendió un poco para que las manos de Sehun lo alcanzaran.

El menor abrió el relicario con cuidado y miró en el interior. Se encontró con una diminuta fotografía, donde aparecían dos mujeres que se abrazaban la una a la otra. Una de ellas era la madre de Yixing, a juzgar por el inconfundible parecido entre ambos.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?

—Qian —respondió Yixing—. ¿Por qué? ¿Has encontrado algo?

Sehun giró la cadena para que Yixing pudiera ver la imagen.

Ahí estaba su madre, con una sonrisa enorme y los ojos brillantes, como si hubiera hecho una travesura. Sujetaba con firmeza a Taeyeon, al igual que su amiga hacía con ella.

—Qian —repitió Sehun—. A ella debo agradecerle que estés aquí, ¿no es así?

Yixing alzó el rostro, ahora con lágrimas descendiendo sobre sus mejillas. Sehun las limpió con cariño, antes de depositar un beso en su frente.

—Le pediré que nos cuide —continuó—. También a mi madre.

_Por favor, no dejen que lo aparten de mi lado._

**.**

El auto se detuvo luego de avanzar algunos metros. Yunho sacó la mano por la ventanilla y la movió, indicándole a Sehun que se acercara.

El muchacho caminó con pasos veloces y la cabeza gacha. Se colocó frente al auto, con una mirada temerosa.

—Estarás solo por una semana, ¿te comportarás en mi ausencia?

—Sí, señor —respondió Sehun, evitando a toda costa los ojos de su tío.

—Sabes lo que pasará si intentas escapar, ¿cierto? —Yunho estiró una mano para tomar el rostro de Sehun y obligarlo a mirarlo.

—Sí, señor —repitió Sehun, con voz firme.

—Confío en ti —Lo soltó e hizo un ademán para que se hiciera a un lado.

Sehun retrocedió unos pasos para que el auto continuara con su camino. Volvió a lado de Yixing hasta que el vehículo desapareció por completo, con un semblante más relajado.

—Todo está listo —dijo el mayor, una vez que el resto del personal regresó a sus labores.

—Hay algo que quiero mostrarte antes de partir.

—Está bien.

Sehun sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta. Había llegado el momento de hacerlo, y una vez que Yixing lo viera, terminaría por dejar atrás todo lo que le ataba a ese lugar.

Esperaron con paciencia hasta la madrugada, cuando Susuko se retiró a la habitación de la servidumbre. Salieron en el silencio de la noche, con Sehun al frente para guiarlo a una extensión de la casa a la que nadie tenía acceso.

Recorrieron un largo y oscuro pasillo antes de llegar a unas escaleras. Ahí el camino estaba iluminado, a pesar de que era imposible que alguien estuviera adentro a esas horas de la noche.

Descendieron hasta llegar a una biblioteca, que a su vez daba paso a un enorme salón. Las estanterías eran grandes, lo suficiente para casi alcanzar el techo, todas llenas de tomos de diferentes tamaños y grosores. No fue difícil para Yixing comprender qué era ese lugar.

Sehun se apartó de su lado para buscar un libro. Tomó uno al azar y regresó a su lugar. Miró a Yixing, antes de tenderle el tomo con las manos temblorosas.

—¿Esto es lo que leías? —El mayor tomó el libro con una sonrisa, emocionado de conocer lo que se leía en aquellas misteriosas reuniones.

—S-sí.

Yixing abrió el tomo y pasó las páginas con cuidado. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que no podía entender nada.

—No me enseñaste a leer en japonés —dijo, con una media sonrisa que pretendía esconder su desconcierto.

—No lo hice —confirmó el menor.

Yixing pasó de página, hasta que encontró una ilustración. El dibujo era de un pulpo sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, con un tentáculo sobre su seno izquierdo, otro dentro de su vagina y uno más que tapaba su boca.

Sehun tembló cuando su hyung cambió de página. La siguiente ilustración era de un hombre que penetraba brutalmente a una mujer, sujetándola y atrayéndola a su cuerpo por una soga roja alrededor de su torso y cuello.

Cada imagen era más horrible que la anterior, y Yixing continuó pasando las páginas hasta que ya no hubo más. Alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con que Sehun lloraba en silencio.

—¿Esto es lo que tu tío te hacía leer en esas reuniones? —inquirió Yixing—. ¿Es lo que leías para esos hombres y Soojung?

El muchacho asintió con vergüenza. Se acercó con temor para quitarle el libro de las manos y devolverlo a su sitio, Yixing se lo arrebató y retrocedió.

—¿Hyung?

Sehun no comprendió qué sucedía, hasta que el mayor comenzó a tirar de las páginas para arrancarlas. Intentó detenerlo, por miedo a la reacción que tendría Yunho cuando encontrara en ese estado sus preciadas posesiones, pero Yixing era más fuerte.

El mayor no se conformó con ese libro, buscó otros y los destrozó de igual manera. Se ayudó de un cuchillo que encontró en alguna parte, clavó la punta y destrozó cada ilustración con rabia.

Romper esas hojas fue el único modo que Yixing encontró para desquitar su ira. Quería herir a Yunho con sus propias manos como ya lo hacía con sus libros, deseaba hacerlo pagar por todo lo que le había hecho pasar a Sehun.

Comprendió por fin que las habilidades de Sehun no eran naturales, sino el producto de miles y miles de libros que había leído desde temprana edad, como si fueran cuentos de hadas y no el reflejo de la perversión humana.

—Hyung... —El menor lo siguió, mientras Yixing iba de un lado a otro tirando todos los libros que tenía a su alcance. Los lanzó, hasta que se rompieron por la parte del lomo.

Siguió con los dibujos que Yunho exhibía en una gran mesa cubierta por una tapa de vidrio. Empujó la cápsula hasta que cayó al suelo, luego vació diferentes tintas sobre el papel, sin dejar rastro alguno de las imágenes.

Parecía que Yixing no se iba a detener, y luego de pensar que no volvería a ese lugar, Sehun lo ayudó a destruir todo. Caminó al centro del salón y quitó un tatami, mostrándole a Yixing una pequeña pileta de agua que servía como decoración en las reuniones literarias.

Yixing amontonó libros alrededor de ésta y los pateó para que cayeran uno a uno. Sehun le pasó un recipiente con tinta roja, para que lo derramara sobre el agua. El mayor así lo hizo, hasta que el líquido se tiñó de un intenso carmín, similar a la sangre. Algunas hojas flotaron, como si se tratara de un cadáver.

Sehun se apartó cuando Yixing tomó una de las viejas espadas de Yunho y la utilizó para romper las obscenas esculturas que se erguían en los puntos principales del salón.

Hijo de una de las mejores ladronas que el mundo conocía. Él mismo era un ladrón, carterista y estafador. Un hombre que llegó a la vida de Sehun para desbaratarla, para rescatarlo de sus más grandes temores.

_Él es mi salvador. Mi Lay, mi Yixing._

Huyeron como si hubieran cometido un asesinato. Sehun se sintió torpe en comparación con el hombre que se abría paso en la naturaleza, con esa agilidad de quien ha escapado antes de la justicia.

Su corazón latió más rápido cuando llegaron al límite de la propiedad porque ahí, justo frente a él, estaba el mundo que jamás pudo explorar a causa de Yunho. A un paso, estaba su libertad.

Cruzó con la adrenalina filtrándose en su torrente sanguíneo, asegurándose de no saltar la mano de Yixing para sentir siempre su apoyo.

Las cuerdas que lo ataban a la mansión Jung se rompieron por fin. El amanecer que se erguía ante ellos era el preámbulo de un nuevo comienzo.

**.**

Soojung desabrochó la bata de seda lentamente, descubrió la piel de su hombro y dejó que la tela se deslizara hasta caer en el suelo. Se acercó a Sehun con una pequeña sonrisa, mostrándole sin temor alguno su cuerpo desnudo.

El muchacho retrocedió. No deseaba tocarla, porque ese no era el cuerpo que él amaba, esos no eran los contornos que le encantaban y lo volvían loco.

—Sólo será una noche —Soojung tomó la mano de Sehun e intentó colocarla sobre uno de sus senos. Él logro zafarse de su agarre antes de sentir bajo su palma la piel caliente de la mujer.

—¿De verdad quieres una noche de bodas? —inquirió en voz baja, como si temiera que Yixing pudiera escucharlo desde la otra habitación.

—¿Tú no? —Alzó una ceja, a la expectativa de una respuesta.

Sehun se limitó a desprenderse de su ropa, sin importarle si Soojung le veía o no. Caminó hasta el futón, se recostó y se cubrió hasta la cintura con las sábanas.

—¿Qué ha-...? —La chica dejó de hablar cuando vio que Sehun se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y cerró los ojos.

El muchacho se acarició lentamente, tomándose su tiempo para que la sangre corriera a esa zona. Ignoró a Soojung, que se había sentado en el suelo y hacía lo mismo que él, aunque totalmente expuesta.

Su cuerpo respondió rápido, y no pasó mucho antes de que su piel hirviera y sintiera que la habitación ardía en llamas. Trató de olvidarse del lugar en el que estaba, e intentó crear un escenario en su cabeza que no incluyera a Soojung.

Sehun pensó en Yixing, en los suaves que eran sus muslos, la firmeza de su cintura, lo apretado y caliente que era su interior cuando se fundía con él. Jadeó al recordar las gotas de sudor que escurrían por su cuello al auto penetrarse, el placentero dolor de sus uñas clavándose en su espalda.

Su mano fue más rápido cuando escuchó la voz de Yixing. Su hyung cantaba desde el otro cuarto, lo suficientemente alto para hacerse oír por encima de los gemidos de Soojung.

—Yi-xing... —gimió bajito.

_¡M-más fuerte!_

Sehun empujó la cadera hacia adelante de forma involuntaria, como si tratara de embestir un cuerpo que no estaba ahí. Hizo círculos en su glande y ahogó un gemido mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Yixing y sus hermosos ojos marrones, Yixing chupando su miembro como si fuera un caramelo, Yixing tocando su cuerpo con delicadeza. Yixing, con esa lengua adictiva y sus palabras reconfortantes.

_Argh, Sehun..._

No pudo callarse por más tiempo. Explotó ante el recuerdo del orgasmo de su hyung, lo delicioso que se había apretado sobre su miembro, lo dulces que sabían sus labios cuando lo besó.

Su mano recibió su esencia, que emanaba con fuerza al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo temblaba. Su mano libre se aferró al tatami y sus ojos de abrieron por fin, expulsado de la fantasía que había creado para sí mismo.

A su lado, Soojung gimió sin decoro cuando alcanzó su propia liberación. Entonces todo volvió a quedar en silencio, excepto por el canto de Yixing, que pareció aumentar su volumen.

Sehun se sentó con torpeza, como si no supiera dónde estaba o qué era lo que había experimentado apenas unos segundos atrás. Soojung se movió en la habitación antes de gatear hasta él y pasarle un pañuelo. El muchacho lo tomó y se limpió con movimientos perezosos. Seguía en un estado de trance, quizá por el reciente orgasmo.

Volvió en sí cuando Soojung se colocó un camisón para dormir con expresión taciturna. Él también se vistió, dándole la espalda a la chica.

—Ya he visto todo, niño —murmuró Soojung—. ¿Por qué te cubres?

—No lo sé —admitió.

Permanecer desnudo frente a una persona después del orgasmo le parecía más íntimo que el acto mismo del sexo, y eso era algo que sólo le pertenecía a Yixing, nadie más tenía derecho de verlo en un estado tan vulnerable.

—Pobre Yixing —comentó Soojung después de un rato—. Debió pensar que nosotros de verdad lo hicimos. Lamentablemente, mi reputación se verá manchada cuando encuentren que las sábanas están limpias.

Sehun ya había previsto esa situación. Se acercó a una orilla de la habitación, donde su traje estaba doblado. Buscó en el bolsillo del pantalón hasta encontrar una navaja, tan diminuta que apenas se podía apreciar el filo de la punta.

Soojung retrocedió cuando la vio, asustada por la expresión seria de su esposo cuando llegó de nuevo a su lado. Lo miró atentamente, lista para gritar o huir si era necesario.

La chica se sorprendió al ver que Sehun clavó la punta en la palma de su mano, hasta hacer un corte limpio en la misma por donde emanó de inmediato un fino hilo de sangre. Dejó caer el líquido en el lado del futón que le pertenecía a Soojung, hasta recrear la mancha de un desfloramiento.

—Dame otro pañuelo —Le ordenó a la chica, sujetando con firmeza la herida una vez que quedó satisfecho con su trabajo.

Soojung se movió rápido y lo ayudó a hacer un improvisado vendaje alrededor de su mano. Presionó con fuerza, hasta que creyó que la sangre ya había coagulado.

—Tu reputación está a salvo —dijo Sehun.

Devolvió la navaja a su lugar y se recostó, dispuesto a conciliar un poco de sueño.

El canto de Yixing comenzó a ser más silencioso, hasta que Sehun no pudo escuchar más que el sonido de la naturaleza. Cerró los ojos y se encogió sobre su cuerpo.

_Lo siento, Yixing._

**.**

Yixing se desprendió de su collar con cuidado. Lo acarició por unos segundos, luego depositó un beso sobre el relicario y se lo colocó a Sehun, asegurándose de esconderlo bajo su camisa blanca. El menor tomó su mano, manteniéndola sobre su pecho, cerca de donde latía su corazón.

—Volveré por ti —prometió Yixing. Acarició la mejilla de Sehun con la mano libre y lo atrajo para depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

—Júralo, hyung —El menor lo estrechó en sus brazos. Quería sentirlo cerca, protegerlo como Yixing lo había hecho con él.

—Lo juro. Ni siquiera tendrás tiempo de extrañarme.

—Eso lo dudo.

Sehun olisqueó su cabello, el perfume que emanaba de su piel y que lograba tranquilizarlo con una sorpresiva facilidad. No quería soltarlo, pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Ya es hora —Yixing se hizo a un lado, con el atisbo de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

Partieron al manicomio, y a pesar de que Sehun había repasado mil veces el plan en su cabeza, estaba asustado de dejar a Yixing en ese lugar.

Soojung no pareció sospechar nada durante el trayecto, y la actuación de Yixing terminó de convencerla de que todo estaba en orden.

—¡Sehun! ¡Ayúdame, Sehun! —Yixing tiró con fuerza de su cuerpo para hacer todo más creíble. Oh, sí. Sehun era un hijo de perra, pero era _su_ hijo de perra—. ¡Suéltenme, es un error!

El menor tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo monumental para no ir detrás de él y liberarlo de aquellos enfermeros que lo arrastraban al interior del hospital. Se mordió la lengua y contuvo las lágrimas que estuvieron a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Pudo respirar de nuevo hasta que la puerta se cerró. Los gritos de Yixing cesaron, haciendo que fuera más sencillo recuperar la compostura.

Sacó del interior de su abrigo un par de guantes negros y se los colocó con lentitud, al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba para deshacerse de las lágrimas acumuladas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

Respiró profundo antes de volverse hacia Soojung. La mujer mantenía su mirada fija en la puerta, como si sintiera lástima por Yixing. Lo miró unos segundos después, sorprendida de que Sehun no expresara sentimiento alguno ante lo que habían hecho.

—Tengo hambre —dijo el muchacho con simpleza, como si no acabara de encerrar al hombre que amaba en un manicomio.


	3. Chapter 3

No podía recordar la última vez que estuvo rodeado de tanta gente. Después de pasar mucho tiempo sumido en el silencio de la mansión, se encontró envuelto en un bullicio constante que lo desconcertaba. Los sonidos le parecieron abrumadores, desde el suave tintineo de los cubiertos contra los platos hasta las conversaciones que fluían para convertirse en una especie de música que ambientaba el lugar.

Se sintió nervioso. Había pasado tanto tiempo aislado, siempre en compañía de las mismas personas, que el exterior ahora lucía ligeramente aterrador. Tantas personas, tanta energía, tanta vida. Deseó que Yixing estuviera ahí, quería tomar su mano para adquirir valor y hacerle frente al mundo que se abría ante él.

Tenía que adaptarse, eso era todo. Quizá, en el futuro, podría hacer algunos amigos también, como los hombres que conversaban y reían en la mesa contigua.

—Y es por eso que decidí elaborar este plan —finalizó Soojung.

Sehun asintió, como si en realidad le hubiera prestado atención todo ese tiempo. Cortó un pequeño pedazo de carne y se lo llevó a la boca para evitar hablar. La compañía de Soojung no era desagradable, pero tampoco le parecía placentera del todo.

—¿Piensa en Yixing? —preguntó ella de pronto, como si pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos.

—Me pregunto si estará bien en ese lugar —respondió con sinceridad—. Parecía horrible.

—Lo estará —Le tranquilizó Soojung.

—¿Pidió un trato especial?

—Solicité que lo trataran peor que al resto. Sé que a Yixing no le gustará vivir así por mucho tiempo, así que decidí darle una muerte rápida.

Poco alimento, un cuidado precario, lo necesario para que Yixing pudiera morir en cuestión de semanas. Un trato cruel e inhumano, desde la perspectiva del muchacho.

Sehun tuvo que contenerse para no tomar el cuello de Soojung y apretarlo hasta borrar la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro. Su corazón dolió ante el pensamiento de Yixing sin vida, ahora él era lo único que tenía en el mundo, y sin su presencia su existencia dejaría de tener sentido.

—Aquí está lo prometido —continuó ella. Le pasó el pasaporte de Yixing—. Haré que alguien cambie su foto, luego podremos irnos a cualquier parte.

Sehun tomó el documento entre sus manos con cuidado, como si se tratara del rostro del propio Yixing. Se veía apuesto en esa fotografía, con el cabello perfectamente peinado y la camisa impecable.

Suspiró. No había pasado un día completo y ya lo extrañaba con tanta fuerza que dolía. Ahora sabía lo que era amar a una persona, y no podía soportar pensar en una vida donde él no estuviera a su lado.

—Está bien —logró decir. Bebió un poco de agua, quería deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y que le impedía fingir que todo iba de maravilla.

—Casémonos de nuevo —pidió Soojung, con un particular entusiasmo que Sehun no había visto antes en ella—. Acepte ser mi esposo con el nombre de Zhang Yixing, por favor.

Si había algo hermoso en asumir la identidad de Yixing, es que podría portar su apellido con orgullo, como si proviniera de una gran familia y no del linaje de un ladrón. Sehun estaría feliz de cambiar su apellido para tener un poco del hombre que amaba, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia permitiría que Soojung tuviera ese privilegio.

—¿Acaso quiere otra noche de bodas? —El muchacho alzó una ceja de forma burlona.

—Fue divertida, ¿no le parece?

—Ese no era el trato —le recordó.

—Es la petición de una mujer enamorada.

La confesión tomó por sorpresa a Sehun, a pesar de ello, mantuvo un semblante impasible. No podía dejar que Soojung se desviara del plan, incluso cuando él ya había tomado un camino distinto al enamorarse de Yixing.

—¿Qué sabe una estafadora de amor?

Soojung bajó la cabeza. Parecía avergonzada, como si en realidad no fuera más que una niña inocente en lugar de una caza recompensas.

—Lo suficiente para desviarme del plan original.

—Creí que de donde usted venía estaba prohibido enamorarse de su socio.

—Amar y ser ingenuo es un pecado entre los ladrones. No me tenga compasión si pierdo todo por usted, es un castigo que habré merecido.

 _Amar y ser ingenuo_ , repitió Sehun en su cabeza. Quién engañó a quién realmente, y quién lo hacía ahora.

—Lo pensaré —respondió, después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

Soojung asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa que pretendía esconder su felicidad ante la diminuta posibilidad de ser correspondida.

—Podríamos ser felices, sólo tiene que intentarlo.

Sehun creyó que no importaba cuanto se esforzara la mujer, su corazón jamás podría responderle de esa forma, ni de ninguna otra. Era tarde, él ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

Miró el reloj en su muñeca. Si todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado, faltaban cerca de quince horas para que pudiera reunirse con Yixing. Entonces todo terminaría por fin.

**.**

La enfermera le pasó la bandeja de comida de mala gana. El acero chocó contra la mesa de forma violenta, salpicando su ropa con una salsa que lucía asquerosa.

—Anda, come —le ordenó la mujer.

Yixing la fulminó con la mirada y luego le sonrió tiernamente, insultándola de formas diferentes dentro de su cabeza para evitar que su rostro fuera sumergido de nuevo en agua.

Tomó la bola de arroz y le dio un mordisco grande. Había cometido el error de llegar al manicomio con el estómago vacío, y pronto resintió el cambio de la generosa ración de alimento que Sehun se aseguraba de dejar para él.

El arroz estaba pegajoso, cubierto por una ligera capa babosa que probablemente indicaba el comienzo de su descomposición. Lo escupió de inmediato, sobre todo cuando sus dientes masticaron algo crujiente. Miró los trozos de arroz en su plato y luego la bola en su mano, donde sobresalía el cuerpo de algún insecto que no reconoció.

Una extraña risa emergió de su garganta, haciéndose oír por encima de las personas que hablaban solas o que golpeaban las paredes con alguno de sus miembros. Se ganó una mirada curiosa por parte de cada uno de los enfermeros y enfermos, quienes parecían esperar algo más de su parte. Yixing los complació al lanzar la comida al frente, esparciéndola en el suelo gris y dándole con ello un deje repulsivo de color.

La risa murió de a poco. El muchacho dejó caer con suavidad su cabeza sobre la mesa, la azotó sin fuerza hasta formular el sonido de las manecillas de un reloj.

_Tic tac, tic tac._

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero se sentía igual a una eternidad. Era mentira lo que decían sobre el hospital, ese lugar no ayudaba a las personas, sólo inducía a que su estado empeorara.

Horas atrás, después de introducirlo a la fuerza en el manicomio, los enfermeros lo desnudaron y lo bañaron con agua fría. Yixing los insultó en coreano y japonés a partes iguales, hasta que uno de ellos intentó ahogarlo, presionando su cabeza en un recipiente lleno de agua. Se preguntó si se había ganado otro castigo por su comportamiento, tras escuchar algunos pasos y un ligero carraspeo junto a él.

—Su medicina, señor Oh.

Yixing alzó la cabeza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, reconociendo la voz al instante. Baekhyun le guiñó un ojo, luego estiró la mano para pasarle el pasador de la madre de Sehun con discreción.

—Un minuto, Xing.

_Sesenta. Cincuenta y nueve. Cincuenta y ocho. Cincuenta y cinco._

Baekhyun cubrió su rostro con un tapa bocas antes de regresar por donde había venido. Con una bata blanca como camuflaje, Yixing lo perdió de vista en pocos segundos.

Regresó su vista al frente y siguió con la cuenta regresiva en voz baja. No sabía qué plan tenía su familia para sacarlo de ahí, pero debía estar preparado para cualquier escenario. Taeyeon podía ser creativa con sus métodos, sobre todo cuando Yoona y Baekhyun estaban ahí para ayudarla.

_Diez. Nueve. Ocho. Siete. Seis. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos..._

Una mujer soltó un grito, seguido de otro y otro, hasta que se creó una reacción en cadena. Yixing miró a su alrededor, en busca del motivo por el que repentinamente todos parecían asustados. Encontró la razón en el humo gris que se introducía de a poco en el salón, provocando pánico en todo el personal.

Yixing tomó eso como una señal. Bajó la mano hasta su tobillo e introdujo el pasador, lo movió hábilmente hasta que el seguro cedió. Las cadenas cayeron a un lado de sus pies, con un sonido que pasó desapercibido por los sonoros gritos a su alrededor.

Se puso de pie con calma, en busca de un rostro conocido. Pronto distinguió a Taeyeon, quien caminaba hacia él con dos máscaras y protectores para el fuego. Yixing se colocó la máscara de inmediato, tenían poco tiempo para actuar o sería descubierto.

A través de los cristales de su máscara pudo ver a Yoona y a Baekhyun, quienes guiaban a los pacientes hacia una improvisada ruta de evacuación. En cuanto terminó de colocarse las protecciones, Taeyeon lo empujó con suavidad en dirección al humo y les hizo una señal a los otros para que les siguieran.

Cruzaron el salón con rápidas zancadas. El humo cubrió todo, hasta que fue difícil ver el camino por delante. Yixing dio pasos cuidadosos, entonces logró vislumbrar una luz que anunciaba su llegada al exterior.

Se quitó de inmediato la máscara y se arrancó las protecciones sin cuidado alguno. Baekhyun lo cubrió con su propia bata sin decir una palabra. Avanzaron sin detenerse, y una vez que el manicomio desapareció a sus espaldas, Taeyeon los llevó a un oscuro callejón.

Había algunas cajas apiladas contra las paredes, quizá llenas de basura o de objetos viejos. Yoona se acercó a una de ellas para sacar una maleta, la abrió y sacó una muda de ropa para cada uno.

Se desvistieron en silencio, acostumbrados a la desnudez del otro por la escasa intimidad que tenían en la vieja casa de Corea. Una vez listos, Taeyeon se colgó del brazo de Yixing y Yoona hizo lo mismo con Baekhyun.

—Lento —les indicó Taeyeon.

Volvieron a la calle y se movieron sin prisa, confundiéndose de a poco entre el resto de personas que caminaban en diferentes direcciones. Yixing se dejó conducir por Taeyeon, sin dudar ni un segundo en la mujer que le había criado.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que llegaran a una residencia grande, con una elegante fachada pintada de color blanco y una pequeña cerca de madera oscura a su alrededor.

Yoona se adelantó para llamar a la puerta, con tres firmes toques como código. Un hombre salió a recibirlos, con una expresión seria que desapareció en cuanto se encontró con la tímida sonrisa de Yoona.

—Están juntos —explicó Baekhyun, luego de ver la curiosidad con la que Yixing observaba a ambos—. Como sea, ¿no tienen hambre?

El chico se introdujo en la casa sin esperar un segundo más, empujando a Yoona y al hombre para que hicieran lo mismo.

—¿Cuándo sucedió? —preguntó Yixing.

—Lo conoció un día después de tu partida. Ahora están enamorados —Taeyeon se apartó para mirarlo. Su mirada era cálida y sus labios mostraban el atisbo de una sonrisa—. Como tú y el joven Oh.

—¿Cómo...?

—Te conozco, niño —Estiró su mano para acariciar su mejilla—. ¿Por qué huirías con él si no es por amor?

—Interés, tal vez.

—El dinero no es suficiente para encerrarte en un lugar como ese —Bajó la mano con delicadeza, hasta llegar al pecho de Yixing. Buscó el relicario entre la camisa, y confirmó su teoría al no encontrar rastro alguno del collar—. Tienes la misma mirada que Qian tenía cuando conoció a tu padre.

Yixing no encontró un tono de reprocho en su voz, y aunque eso pudo ser considerado como una buena señal, sólo lo puso más nervioso. Esperaba una reacción diferente, quizá algunos gritos y unos golpes en su cabeza, como cuando era niño y la policía estaba cerca de atraparlo.

—¿Me apoyarás? —preguntó, con auténtica curiosidad.

Taeyeon le dedicó una sonrisa maternal.

—Hablemos adentro, tienes que ponerte a salvo.

Yixing la siguió al interior de la casa. Estaba confundido, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Defendería lo que tenía con Sehun, incluso cuando su relación todavía no tenía un nombre. Sentía amor por él, y mientras ese amor siguiera vivo, haría cualquier cosa por defenderlo.

Sentados en un pequeño comedor, alejados del ruido que Baekhyun y Yoona hacían en la sala, Yixing tomó asiento frente a Taeyeon. Se quedó en silencio, a la espera de que ella tomara primero la palabra. No tenía nada que explicar, y no lo haría a menos que antes se le cuestionara.

—¿A dónde irán cuando se encuentren?

Era una pregunta simple, aunque alejada de las que Yixing creyó que haría.

—Iremos a China.

—¿Y qué harán si su tío decide buscarlos? —Alzó una ceja—. No pueden huir por siempre, mucho menos de un hombre como él.

—No lo haremos. Sólo... sólo necesitamos pensar en algo.

—Yixing —Estiró una mano por encima de la mesa para tomar la del muchacho—, yo no me opongo a su relación. Pero debes entenderme, le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría.

—Ya lo hiciste, y te estoy agradecido por eso.

—Sólo dime una cosa —Yixing asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que la escuchaba y que respondería—, ¿él lo vale?

El agarre de Yixing se afianzó, hasta que Taeyeon pudo sentir lo que el chico luchaba por transmitirle.

—No me importa qué pase después, si morimos o seguimos vivos —respondió, completamente seguro de cada palabra—. Lo amo, Taeyeon. Iré a donde él vaya, y sé que él haría lo mismo por mí.

Taeyeon se esforzó por aceptar esa respuesta, tal como había hecho años atrás con su mejor amiga. Sehun no era como el padre de Yixing, y si lo era, ella se encargaría de cortarle la garganta por romperle el corazón al niño que amaba como si fuera su hijo.

—Entonces los ayudaré —prometió—. Ahora, devuélveme mi pago.

Yixing sonrió. Soltó su mano y sacó del interior de su bolsillo el broche de oro. Taeyeon lo colocó sobre su cabello, sujetando algunas hebras castañas en un improvisado peinado. Lucía bonita, más joven incluso.

—Hay algo más, Yixing —Taeyeon se puso de pie—. Alguien vino a verte desde Corea.

—¿Qué? —Yixing arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Quién iría hasta Japón sólo para verlo?

**.**

Organizó una hermosa velada. Compró una cena exquisita, abrió un costoso vino y le regaló un precioso ramo de rosas a Soojung.

Se obligó a sonreír y a fingir que de verdad quería estar ahí. Apenas habló, dejando que la chica guiara su inexistente conversación a donde a ella se le antojara.

No bebió ni una pizca de alcohol, incluso cuando eso lo hubiera incentivado a ser más participativo en su propio plan. Se limitó a contar los minutos, a ver su reloj como si eso pudiera hacer que el tiempo corriera más rápido.

Soojung comenzó a ver borroso a la mitad de su primera copa. Tenía calor y de pronto le apeteció dormir una larga siesta. Su cuerpo de volvió torpe, hasta que tiró la copa en el suelo y su cabeza cayó con delicadeza hacia atrás.

Sehun tuvo la consideración de colocar su mano para amortiguar el brusco movimiento de su nuca, adelantándose dos pasos antes de que ella cerrara los ojos por completo. La tomó en brazos con delicadeza para depositarla en la cama, cubriéndola después con una frazada para que el frío no la congelara por la noche.

Sacó una carta del interior de su abrigo y la depositó sobre la almohada libre. Se dirigió en silencio a la maleta que Soojung llevaba consigo a todas partes, la cual contenía su fortuna entera en efectivo. Tomó tres cuartas partes del dinero y las introdujo en un viejo maletín, mirando en dirección a Soojung cuando hacía demasiado ruido.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Sehun se colocó un sombrero para ocultar su rostro y salió con pasos firmes de la habitación. Abandonó el hotel con un peso menos sobre sus hombros, y pese a que era imposible, tuvo la sensación de que el aire que llenó sus pulmones en el exterior era mil veces mejor que el del interior.

Avanzó entre las calles como una sombra, acompañado sólo por la luna y las estrellas que brillaban en lo alto del cielo de Osaka. Su corazón se aceleró de a poco, como si su cuerpo pudiera sentir lo próximo que estaba a su Yixing.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera y tocó con suavidad tres veces. Escuchó los pasos de alguien que caminaba del otro lado, acercándose lentamente para abrir. Dejó de respirar por unos momentos, segundos en los que el seguro fue removido y el picaporte giró.

Yixing lo recibió, cargando entre sus brazos a un regordete bebé que balbuceaba y mantenía sus manitas aferradas a la camisa del mayor.

Sehun le sonrió, una tímida curvatura en sus labios que se extendió hasta que sus ojos se convirtieron en diminutas ranuras. Tan precioso, que Yixing no se contuvo y avanzó un par de pasos para besarlo con ansias.

El menor lo encerró en sus brazos, con cuidado de no aplastar al niño que lo miraba fijamente con curiosidad. Se apartaron unos segundos después, soltando algunas risitas de felicidad por estar de nuevo juntos.

Yixing tomó la mano de Sehun y lo introdujo en la casa sin esperar un segundo más. El menor lo siguió, encantado por el hoyuelo que había parecido en el hermoso rostro de su hyung.

—Te presentaré a mi familia.

—Espera —Sehun se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Yixing hiciera lo mismo—, debo darte algo primero.

El mayor frunció el ceño, con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad. Sehun se apartó de su agarre para quitarse el relicario, lo devolvió a su lugar de origen, resguardándolo bajo la camisa de Yixing.

El bebé palmeó con torpeza sobre el relieve que dejaba ver el collar, atraído por el bonito color dorado de la pieza. Su cabecita se movió para ver a Yixing y a Sehun respectivamente.

—Cumpliste tu promesa, hyung —susurró Sehun. Bajó la cabeza y depositó un inocente beso sobre la mejilla izquierda de Yixing.

—Te dije que lo haría.

El bebé se removió, como si estuviera celoso de las muestras de afecto que ese desconocido tenía con Yixing. Sehun lo observó con detenimiento por primera vez, deteniéndose en los ojitos castaños y las mejillas que asemejaban a los bollos recién horneados.

—¿Y tú quién eres?

El niño sujetó el dedo de Sehun que pretendía acariciar su moflete diestro, se lo llevó a la boca y lo babeó, con pequeñas risitas y una sonrisa traviesa.

—No tiene un nombre —dijo Yixing—. Quería quedarme con él antes de conocerte. Taeyeon lo trajo, dice que puedo elegir entre quedármelo o dejarlo con una familia japonesa.

Sehun notó una pizca de tristeza en las últimas palabras. Lo miró, sólo para encontrar un peculiar brillo en sus ojos cuando el bebé se volvía para contemplarlo. Yixing amaba al niño, tanto como el pequeño al adulto.

—¡Ahí están! —les interrumpió Yoona. El bebé abandonó el dedo de Sehun y extendió sus bracitos a la mujer, quien le ignoró para inspeccionar al recién llegado—. Yixing, ¿hay algún problema?

—Ninguno. Él es Sehun —Yixing señaló a la chica con la cabeza—. Y ella es Yoona.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Señor Oh, ¿todo ha salido bien?

—Sí. ¿Los pasaportes están listos?

—Pronto lo estarán. Taeyeon le dará todos los detalles.

Sehun asintió. Le hizo una seña a Yoona y a Yixing para que avanzaran primero, como una muestra de cortesía. Caminó detrás de ellos, rumbo a una habitación donde Baekhyun se encargaba de crearle un pasaporte nuevo a Sehun.

Taeyeon se encontraba en una esquina, asegurándose de que el resto de la documentación y sus boletos estuvieran en orden. Se detuvo en cuanto los vio llegar.

—Usted debe ser Sehun, ¿cierto? —Taeyeon lo examinó, desde su rostro hasta la forma en que iba vestido.

—Sí.

—Baekhyun —El muchacho dio un respingo en su asiento—, sal de aquí. El joven Oh y yo tenemos que hablar.

Yixing estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Sehun apretó su hombro con suavidad y le aseguró de forma silenciosa que estaba bien. Era cierto, había cosas que tenían que discutir a solas.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Taeyeon le mostró un par de avisos escritos en coreano y japonés.

—Su tío ya lo está buscando. El aviso llegó al puerto por la tarde —Sehun revisó cada papel para constatar que lo que decía era cierto—. La policía tiene la orden de no dejar que dos hombres coreanos aborden a cualquier destino.

—Sabíamos que algo como esto pasaría.

—Entonces debe tener un plan.

—Mataremos a mi tío —declaró Sehun.

—¿Habló en plural? —Taeyeon enarcó una ceja.

—Tiene que confiar en mí.

Taeyeon buscó algún rastro de mentira, algo que le indicara que Sehun tenía otras intenciones con ese plan. No encontró nada, Sehun era sincero. Y ya que se lo había prometido a Yixing, decidió confiar en él.

**.**

Soojung despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana. Su cabeza dolía, con tal intensidad que temió que ésta pudiera explotarle en cualquier momento.

Se levantó despacio, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar qué había sucedido. Lo supo cuando vio los restos de la cena todavía sobre la mesa y las flores que Sehun le había regalado en el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de su esposo. No lo encontró, pero sí una carta con su nombre. La tomó con manos temblorosas, temiendo por lo que encontraría en ella. Rompió el sello y desdobló el papel.

_Habrá pasado un día desde mi partida cuando leas esto. Dejé el dinero suficiente para que huyas y seas feliz, también contraté a alguien para que pueda sacarte del país sin que mi tío te descubra._

_Lo siento, Soojung. Nuestro matrimonio fue un trato desde el principio, y aquí se termina. Tú tienes riqueza, yo tengo mi libertad._

_Tienes ocho horas para irte después del medio día. Yunho intentará matarnos, ten cuidado._

_-Sehun_

Soojung arrugó el papel y lo lanzó con furia al suelo.

La desgracia se cernía sobre ella, con un corazón roto y una amenaza de muerte no verbalizada. Sehun la obedeció, no se compadeció ni un poco al abandonarla y huir. Ese era su castigo.

**.**

El líquido ambarino cayó sobre el café, mezclándose en textura y sabor. Baekhyun revolvió el contenido, sin agregar una pizca de azúcar por petición del dueño de la casa.

Guardó el frasco en el bolsillo de su pantalón y tomó la bandeja con firmeza. Se encaminó al viejo salón de lectura, donde sólo él tenía acceso desde que Susuko había sido despedida de la mansión.

Se había ganado la confianza de Yunho en poco tiempo, con un par de sonrisas coquetas y fingiendo unos excelentes modales que en su día a día no poseía. Ahora él se encargaba de sus recados personales y de escucharlo cuando recordaba al _maldito traidor_ de su sobrino.

Se acercó a la vieja mesa con pasos firmes, donde Yunho reparaba los viejos libros que Yixing destruyó antes de huida. Dejó la bandeja con el café y colocó un sobre sin remitente junto a la taza, para que su amo pudiera verlo.

—¿Qué es eso? —Yunho alzó la mirada.

—Un extraño vino a dejarlo, me pidió que se lo entregara.

Baekhyun se apartó algunos pasos, manteniendo una postura firme. Juntó las manos y esperó.

Yunho le dio un sorbo grande a su bebida antes de abrir el sobre. Uno más, antes de comenzar a leer. Otro, al reconocer la letra de quién la enviaba.

_Hace mucho tiempo, una hermosa mujer nació en el seno de una familia agricultora coreana. Vivía en la pobreza, y deseaba de todo corazón adquirir una fortuna como la que tú también deseaste. Aprendió a engañar a la gente hasta adquirir un título falso, y tú, querido tío, fuiste una de sus víctimas._

_Soojung me ofreció mi libertad a cambio de un porcentaje de mi fortuna. Accedí a pesar de que tenía miedo de ti, de acabar en ese museo de la tortura que me mostraste cuando era niño._

_No lo supe hasta ahora, pero te odié desde la muerte de mi tía. Tú la asesinaste, con tus palabras y esas lecturas retorcidas. Eres un monstruo, y morirás como uno._

_Detén tu búsqueda inútil, logré salir de Osaka sin que la policía se diera cuenta. Estoy lejos de Japón y de Corea, con alguien que he conocido gracias a ti y Soojung._

_Tengo a Yixing por ustedes, y es lo único en lo que les estaré "agradecido". Soy parte de una familia, como nunca pude ser parte de la tuya._

_Sé feliz en el infierno, Yunho. Es el lugar al que perteneces._

El hombre bebió el resto de su café para tranquilizar sus nervios e ira. Dejó la carta a un lado, con un gruñido apenas perceptible.

Baekhyun comenzó el conteo. Utilizó los primeros diez segundos para llegar frente al escritorio, los siguientes diez para tomar la bandeja.

—¿Le viste el rostro? —inquirió Yunho.

Baekhyun pareció pensarlo por largo rato antes de hablar.

—Sí, era un muchacho apuesto.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Ya no importa —Baekhyun retrocedió dos pasos—. Él está en China con Yixing. Y tú estás a punto de morir sin ninguna explicación.

Yunho se levantó para tomarlo por el cuello después de entender sus palabras, pero una punzada en su pecho lo obligó a quedarse donde estaba.

Baekhyun salió de la habitación con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Ignoró las inútiles súplicas de Yunho, mientras el veneno se concentraba en su pecho y detenía su corazón.

**.**

Después de que los pasaportes estuvieron listos, Yoona volvió a Corea acompañada de su novio. Baekhyun partió un día antes, para llegar a tiempo a su falsa entrevista en la mansión Jung. Taeyeon decidió acompañar a Yixing, haciéndose pasar por su madre para que la policía local no sospechara nada. Sehun partió en el mismo barco bajo el nombre de Wu Shixun, quien viajaba acompañado de su hijo, Wu Yifan.

Lograron abordar sin ningún contratiempo, con el personal toralmente convencido de que ninguno era coreano. Fingieron que no se conocían hasta que el barco zarpó, sólo como una precaución extra.

En medio del mar, con la suave brisa golpeando sus rostros, ambos se reencontraron en un solitario punto de la cubierta.

Yixing sonrió grande al ver a Sehun jugueteando con el bebé, hablándole como si el niño fuera un adulto y pudiera entender perfectamente cada palabra que le decía. El pequeño Yifan se limitaba a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, intentando descifrar lo que el adulto decía.

—Necesita crecer para que pueda responderte —Taeyeon pasó junto a Yixing y le quitó el bebé a Sehun. Lo acomodó entre sus brazos y besó sus regordetas mejillas—. ¿No es así, Fan Fan? —Miró a Sehun y luego a Yixing—. Dormirá conmigo. No cabrá con ustedes en la cama.

—Iré por él antes del desayuno —prometió Yixing.

—Anochecerá pronto, vayan a dejar sus maletas.

Sehun asintió, desordenó el cabello de Yifan y dejó que Yixing besara la frente del niño antes de que Taeyeon se marchara con él.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —le preguntó Yixing de pronto—. Cuidar a un bebé es... complicado.

—¿Importa? —Tomó de la cintura al mayor para acercarlo a sí—. Yifan ahora es mi hijo.

—Es un pasaporte falso.

—Eso no lo hace menos real. Quería formar una familia en el futuro, ahora la tengo.

Bajó la cabeza para besar a Yixing, pero se detuvo casi al instante al recordar dónde se encontraban.

—Hay que desempacar —sugirió el mayor, con una doble intención escondida en sus palabras.

—Está bien.

Se dirigieron a la habitación que le pertenecía a Sehun, ubicada en la sección de la clase alta. Unos cuartos más allá, probablemente alimentando a Yifan, debía estar Taeyeon.

Yixing fue el primero en entrar a la habitación. Examinó el lugar, desde la cama matrimonial hasta los pequeños muebles alrededor, pasando por la acogedora decoración que le daban los cuadros y las lámparas.

Sehun dejó su maleta junto a la puerta sin cuidado, y sin poder contenerse un minuto más, tomó a Yixing entre sus brazos para apretarlo contra su cuerpo y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

En la privacidad de su cuarto, acompañados por el crujido del barco, Yixing cedió ante el toque del menor. Abrió la boca para darle completo acceso a su lengua, y dejó que sus manos acariciaran cada parte de su cuerpo como la primera vez.

Se despojaron de sus ropas con torpeza, en un constante forcejeo con los botones de las camisas que terminaron siendo arrancadas por el calor del momento.

Sehun empujó a Yixing contra la cama, recostándolo sobre ella para pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre los muslos blancuzcos. Tomó con firmeza sus caderas, y en un rápido movimiento colocó a Yixing sobre él. Abrió las piernas, para que el mayor pudiera colocarse entre ellas.

—Sehun.... —jadeó Yixing, soltando sus labios para mirarlo. El menor tomó su mano con firmeza para guiarla hasta su entrada—. ¿Estás seguro?

—Quiero que lo hagas, hyung —Acarició su mejilla con la mano libre—. Tómame.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Yixing y una sensación placentera se asentó en su vientre bajo, hasta descender a su miembro. No necesito otra indicación, humedeció sus dedos con saliva antes de acariciar el agujero de Sehun para prepararlo del mismo modo en que él lo había hecho.

A Yixing le complació escuchar los pequeños gemidos que salieron de la boca del menor, entrecortados y necesitados. Pedía más, en un volumen bajo para que el resto de la embarcación no se enterara de lo que hacían.

—A-adentro —le ordenó, una vez que se sintió listo para recibirlo.

Yixing se acercó para besar sus labios con dulzura, recorriendo su cintura con una caricia suave. Se introdujo lento, preparado para retirarse si Sehun lo demandaba. Le sorprendió que fuera el menor el que lo incitara a moverse, esperando sólo unos pocos segundos para ajustarse a la intrusión en su parte baja.

Una vez que comenzó a moverse, Yixing ya no pudo parar. Quería más de eso, quería enterrarse en Sehun hasta que sus cuerpos se fusionaran por completo en uno solo. Estampó sus caderas con una mezcla de premura y ternura, conmovido por la forma en que Sehun se aferraba a él para sentirlo más cerca.

Yixing juntó su frente con la de Sehun, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran en medio del acto. No dijeron ni una palabra, pero cada acción fue tan significativa como un sonoro "te amo". Sus labios colisionando, sus corazones latiendo en sintonía, sus cuerpos uniéndose.

Sehun soltó la espalda de Yixing cuando su miembro tocó un punto sensible en su interior. Fue incapaz de pensar, sólo pudo aferrarse a las mantas bajo su cuerpo, arrugándolas entre sus puños mientras su garganta emitía gemidos que eran ahogados por los besos de su hyung.

Apretó sus piernas con fuerza contra la cadera de Yixing, impidiéndole escapar. Lo apresó, hasta que todo terminó y sus músculos dejaron de responderle.

Yixing no tardó en acompañarlo, impulsado por la forma en que el interior de Sehun se cernía sobre él. Sus manos dejaron de sostener su cuerpo y cayó sobre el del menor, completamente destrozado por el cúmulo de placer.

Sehun atrajo su rostro y besó sus labios todavía con la respiración entrecortada. Yixing le correspondió, haciéndose a un lado con cuidado para no aplastarlo con su peso.

El menor se acercó, hasta acurrucarse entre sus brazos. Dejó que su hyung lo apretara con cariño, dejando algunos besos por sus mejillas y frente.

Rieron como adolescentes, porque ahora eran libres de amarse. Ya no estaba Soojung ni Yunho, sólo ellos dos, y la promesa de un futuro brillante.

Afuera, el barco se movía entre las pacíficas olas. La luna estaba en su punto más alto, iluminando el sendero hacia una nueva vida.

**_Serendipia._** Descubrimiento o hallazgo afortunado, valioso e inesperado que se produce de manera accidental, casual o por destino, o cuando se está buscando una cosa distinta.


End file.
